The City of Change
by tobiasandtriseaton46
Summary: The Calve has ordered that every 18 age shadowhunter, must marry in 2 months time if they want a choice. Or else they would be removed of their runes or moved to a different institute & force to marry someone. What will this new change cause Clary & Jace, along with the rest of the shadowhunters. What is Sebastian planning, & what will the change mean for Clary & Jace's survival.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Mortal Instruments Cassandra Clare does. Please review & comment, I love your opinions.**

**Chapter 1: The Clave prov.**

"Our race is dying, there is no other option!", Amatis roared in the councils room.  
"We can't take their free will away from them. They go out their & risk their lives to protect the Mundanes from demons. How are we better than them, if we take their free will away?", Imogen said trying not to show emotion.  
"Listen why don't we give them a time period. 3 months to choose who they want to marry, & if they don't they will. Be removed of their runes, & become a Mundane. We will let them have a ceremony, by their choice.", Veronica, a new Clave member suggested.  
"Perhaps, but what about re-population. It's not like they are going to give birth immediately, & how old should they be to do this?",Imogen asked.  
"From the age of 18+. They must give birth in at least 2 years, of one child. We will discuss the re-population in the next meeting. Make the announcement to all the Institutes." ,Amatis commanded. They all felt less human & angel, thinking they acted more like demons than council members of the Shadowhunter race."

...

**Clary prov.**

"Jace, I don't care if the Angel told you, it's still a no.",I replied to him as we got back to Institute.  
"Please Clary. After all, it's almost my birthday, & what's the harm in it?",he said to me.  
"Let's see everyone in the Institute could see it, & I want to be the only one that sees you naked.", I replied to him. I know he had sex with other women, but still. He hasn't been with any other woman, besides Aline when he met me. He only wanted Aline to get through what Valentine said about us being siblings, & now we've been together ever since I resurrected him.  
"I'll keep it in our room, so no one will. Besides, aren't you an artist, & don't they usually do this anyway.",he said.  
"Just cause most artist does it, don't mean I have too. I'm not going to paint you naked, Jace. It's final, & I never said yes to you moving in with you.",I replied. We have been arguing about me painting him, but the moving in was quite big for me. I did need my own place when I move out from my mom's place. She was married to Luke, & is pregnant now about 2 months. I am a little excited about seeing my little brother or sister, running around the world, but she would be like me no matter what.

Me & Jace start to head to his room, & then Simon came running towards us. Right then I wanted to slap him, because I was hoping on a quickie before I headed back home.  
"You guys...Hodge wants...everyone in...the announcement hall...for a message...from the Clave.",he said trying to catch his breathe from running. As much as me & Jace didn't want to, we had to. We head to the announcement hall, & some of the people starred at me & Jace. I see Magnus playing something shiny, & Alec sitting next to him laughing at him. Aline was by Isabelle, & she was giving Jace that flirt look. Jace rolled eye at that & we stood by a corner where we were alone, after Simon left to be with Isabelle. Most people in here, don't approve of Simone being here, because he was a vampire.  
"Hodge, why the hell are we here?",Alec asked standing up.  
"You are here, because the Clave has given us news that are either good or bad in your opinion. You will watch your mouth, Alec. Children are walking around here.", Hodge replied strongly. Hodge said this speech that all of us heard a thousand times.

"What do you think they said?",I whispered to Jace. His golden eyes glowed in the corner from here, & I liked how his hair glowed in a way.  
"I don't know, probably something stupid. Like people getting executed for their crimes, or new Clave members.",he whispered back at me.  
"Maybe, & Jace I would like to move in with you.", I whispered to him & he gave me a smile. I knew was going to say yes anyway, & maybe if the Clave decided to split the institute up. Then maybe I would be able to stay because I lived with him.  
"Everyone, pay attention this is what the Clave said. 'All shadowhunters from the age 18+ must get married in 3 months, or else your runes will be removed & you will become a Mundane.", he was interrupted by people clamoring about. I didn't know how to react, & neither did Jace. We both stood silence in shock.  
"Everyone be quiet. I'm not finish yet. There's more, to it. 'In the next 2 years, you must give birth to at least one child. if your partner is incapable of breeding, you will be given a new one. All those that are bisexual, will need to breed with the opposite sex. You can still be married, but need a child. Sincerely, the Clave.",Hodge finished & now everyone was upset, even us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note I do not own Mortal Instrumens, Cassandra Clare does. Please review & comment I love to hear your opinions on this.**

**Jace prov.**

"They can't make us do that.",Isabelle yelled.  
"Well, they can. At least they gave you a choice who to pick, & each of you will be able to have a ceremony if you want.",Hodge replied, but his words just made things worst.  
"Easy for you to say, it doesn't apply to you.",Aline roared. I knew who I wanted, & I already planned to ask Clary to marry me, but it was going to be on her birthday.  
"Look, you all can talk about it, & if you don't the Clave will assign people first, then make you mundanes. I suggest you all pick someone you want, before that happens.",Hodge said as he left. Everyone argued about who they want, but me & Clary along with Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, & Simon left the chaos in there. I don't know how Magnus & Alec are feeling now, because they were a good couple even if they gay. We all left our separate ways, & Clary almost completely left the institute. I grabbed her arm, before she left.  
"I thought you didn't want me here, because what we heard.",I said.  
"No, I want you here with me. I haven't really slept for about week, because of you know.",he said. It's not like I need her to be my nightlight or whatever, I just want here. Ever since Lilith, Sebastian, & Valentine basically took my mind away from me. I have been having nightmares about me hurting even killing Clary, but whenever she stayed with me I didn't. I already hurt her once, & I couldn't control it at the time. Yes, I was possessed & she forgave me, but it haunted me every day & every night. She doesn't even know what I feel, because I choose not to tell her about it. We got to our room, & she laid down on my bed, well our bed now I guess.

"How are you feeling, after you know?",she asked me just looking at me with those beautiful emerald eyes. I didn't even know how to answer really. It's not like I could tell her that I already planned to ask her. I loved her when I saved her at Pandemonium. I loved her even when we thought we were siblings. I can never stop loving her, ever. Never have I thought in my whole life that someone would get me, but that was before I met her.  
"Honestly, Clary I don't know. I don't understand why they are forcing us to basically hump each other for their own good.",I told her, & she sorta laughed at what I said.  
"I don't know either. But Jace, who do you want to be your...partner.", she said. I knew she was worried, that I would leave her, but she has no idea how wrong she was at that.  
"I'll be right back.",I said, & then I wanted to take it back. I knew she hated me saying that, because of last time of what I said I left & then got linked to Sebastian. I get my dresser, that is where I kept my family's rings for her. In a shadowhunter marriage & proposal, I have to give her my family's ring. I do have the Hornadale & Lightwood ones, because I want her to choose whatever name she wants. I wasn't afraid of what she would say, really, because I kinda figured out what she would say.

I get back to holding the rings my hand so she couldn't see it. She was still on the bed, but she was drawing something.  
"Everything alright?",she asked putting her notebook away. I doubt we would have sex, especially after what the Clave said. I knew well enough, & I didn't want to push her into thinking I wanted to get her pregnant right away.  
"Yea. I have question for you. How would you like to have my name?",I asked. She looked surprised when I was on one knee.  
"Which one though?",she asked.  
"Well, what one do you want to have?",I asked her. She took the Herondale one out of my hand, & out it on her ring finger. I must admit it did look good on her, & it did fit her perfectly.

Before I knew it she kissed me , dragged me up on the bed, & I was top of her.  
"How long have been planning this? I doubted you just had those lying around.",she said.  
"For a while now. I was going to ask on your birthday.",I replied to her. She kept kissing me, & I didn't know how much more I could take before I lost control.  
"Jace, I think we have to stop. Remember I have to get more birth control, & last time I remember you don't have condoms. I'm not getting pregnant, yet.",she said. I laid down next to her, & she got closer to me. She  
got closer to me, with her head on my bare chest. Her hand that had the ring was also on my chest, but she was tracing the runes I had on my chest. She fell asleep like that, & I pulled the covers on her. I don't know how much longer we will have with each other. Yes, we are good shadowhunters, probably the best, but we could still die saving one another. I would rather die than let her die, but I also know she would do the same for me. I go to sleep, & for the first time in weeks I actually dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Isabelle prov.**

I was furious at the Clave for what they are forcing us to do. I doubt Simon wants me as his wife, well mate for that matter. He comes out from the showing with his glasses all fogged up. He was a dork, but he was my dork though. I was busy playing with the small knife in my hand by twirling it in my hand, & then throwing it at the target on my wall. Simon jumped a little when I almost hit him, but he should know by now I never miss. I know Aline will do everything in her power to make Jace hers, but I also knew he took the Lightwood ring to ask Clary to marry him. He didn't know I saw him taking the family ring, & I just kept my mouth shut from telling Clary that. I don't know if he changed his mind after tonight, but I doubt it.

"You alright?",he asked me while laying down next to me. He was slightly pale, & he needs blood.  
"Yea. Simon who do you want as your partner?",I ask him.  
"You. Isabelle Lightwood, can you make me the happiest the man on earth by saying yes?",he asked getting down on knee with a diamond ring. I didn't know what to say, & I think it through. I love him, but I thought I was only a replacement for Clary. I don't see anyone else really for me, besides him. No matter how strange he is. I kiss him, & take the diamond ring. I don't care if I become a mundane for this, I just want him.  
"I take that as a yes?",he said & I nodded.  
"Yes, but I don't think I can stay a shadowhunter for marrying you. I know you are, but you are a vampire & it's not your family's ring.",I said feeling a little sad at that. I knew what could happen to me, & I would have to leave my family & my life here & be a mundie.  
"Actually, I asked Magnus if it would count if it was my mother's ring, & he said yes. It's still in my family, & you could wear gold if you want a traditional ceremony." , he said & I was relived. I was probably not the only girl in the institute that got proposed tonight.

"You mean we can be together, & I can still be a shadowhunter?",I sorta asked & he nodded. I kissed him passionately, & then he got on top of me. He took the clothes I was wearing, & then went in me hard. I moaned when he did & put his head near my neck. I know he doesn't like to drink from me, but he needs the blood until we can get more from the blood bank.  
"Simon, please drink for me. It turns me on more.",I said & winked at him. His fangs bit into my skin, & I could feel the blood coming down reaching my breast. he was done after a minute or 2, & then went harder on me. I kept kissing him from moaning so loudly. I was glad I was far away from Jace & Clary, because I know what they would be doing right.  
"By the Angel Simon. Go harder, let it flow.",I begged in a moan. He went harder in me, & I can feel myself about to cum. I wasn't worried about me getting pregnant, because I was on the pill. My back was on the headboard of the bed, & then I let out a moan as I cummed.

Simon collapsed next to me after 2 & 19 minutes of that. I was tired, & usually I wasn't after we had sex. He put his arm around me, & it was kinda bare with runes. He does have most of the basics, besides the angelical powers one, but now both me & him with get the wedded union one when we go to Alicante to get married. At least the Clave gave us a choice at who to marry, & to go over to have the proper ceremony. I don't know if Jace asked Clary, & what she said back. Simone goes to sleep next to me, & soon I do as the sun came up. I dream of me & Simon hunting side by side, with the rune of a married union showing on my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Clary prov.**

I wake up early, because I wanted to see my mom before I had to hunt. I look at the ring Jace gave me, & it was nice. I knew he had to give me his family's ring as an engagement ring, & I loved it. Jace was still asleep with his strong arm around me. I wished I didn't had get up, but I need to see my mom & tell her that I'm engaged & moving out. I gently take Jace's arm off from me so I wouldn't wake him up, & then get dressed & leave a note. I knew he was going to be worried if I didn't leave him note, he was always so protective of me. I get to the portal sector, & ask the people who are in charge of the portals to set one to Brooklyn. The portal goes on, & then I walk through.

...

I get to Central Park, & I have to walk or catch a cab to get to my mom's. I motioned to a cab, & I got in it when it stopped.  
"Where to?",the cab driver asked.  
"Park Slope.",I said. The cab driver nodded & then drove off. I saw all the stores I used to go to, & I also remember when Jace took me on a ride on his motorcycle. I wish the portal personal didn't get it wrong, but they always do at times. 26 minutes later, I get to Park Slope & pay the cab driver the fee. He drove giving me a wave goodbye, & it was nice of him to. I did have some of weapons on me just case I needed them, & then knocked on my old door. My mom answered the door in her bathrobe still partly asleep, but her face lighten up when she saw me.  
"Clary, what brings you here? Aren't you suppose to still be sleeping?",she asked as she let me.  
"What a daughter can't see her amazing mom carrying her unborn brother or sister?",I asked. She gave me hug, & then a cup of coffee. I keep my ring hidden from her only because I know how Luke will react when he got up. I know he doesn't like Jace because of what he did to me when he was linked to Sebastian & possessed. I wish he would forgive him already, but he is just being a father to me as much as he can. Luke got up with his hair in a mess, but he was surprised to see me this early.  
"Clary what brings you here? Did Jace do something to you?",he asked his usual questions.

"No, but have you guys heard what the Clave announced yesterday?",I ask before making my announcement on my engagement. I know I was turning 20 in 2 months, but I still feel like a little girl that played with her imaginary friend.  
"No, what did they say?",Luke asked.  
"They said everyone that is 18+ must be married in 2 months if they want to choose their partner. After that they either become a mundane or get forced to marry someone at a different institute. Then you have to give birth to at least one child or be pregnant in the next 2 years. if the partner you have is incapable of bearing children, you will get a new one.",I told them.  
"WHAT THEY CAN'T DO THAT TO YOU. THE CLAVE IS FUCKED UP THINKING YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN SOLDIERS. THEY CAN'T TAKE YOUR FREE WILL AWAY FROM YOU.", my mom said in a mood swing. I knew she was forced to marry my father, Valentine, & hated him for everything he has done.  
"Well, they can, & I'm engaged to Jace & moving in with him.",I announced trying not to make a run for it.  
"WHAT?! Clary, just cause they say you have to. Doesn't mean you have to do what they say.",Luke said to me making me feel like a little girl.

"It was my choice to get engaged to him, & move in with him. I can leave, I have demons to hunt anyway.",I said making my way to the door.  
"Clarissa, wait. Please stay.",my mom said & I couldn't stay away from her with that look she was giving me. I sat down on the couch along with them sitting on the love seat. We stayed quite, & I looked at the clock, 2:46 P.M. I only have about a half an hour left before Jace wakes up & we start to hunt.  
"So your getting married which mean you have to go to Alicante. Are we going?", my mom asked.  
"Yes, but I don't know when. I will tell you when we are leaving, & maybe you could help me find a golden dress.",I replied to her. I knew she wasn't going to make me wear hers, & I didn't want to be reminded that Valentine touched one of them.  
"Sure, it's a mother's dream to see her daughter walk down the isle in a white dress, well gold.",she said.  
"I have to go, but when do you want me to come over & grab the stuff I want. The rest you can give to Goodwill.",I said.  
"Well, if your free tomorrow you can, & ok.",my mom said. I hugged them good-bye & then left my childhood home.

I called on a cab to take me to central park, & it got there in 26 minutes. I called the Institute to open a portal for me in Central Park, & they did. I walked through, & so far only a few people were up. I went back to my room, & Jace was still asleep. It didn't surprise me he was still asleep, after all we had a busy night last night. I lay back down next to him, but I'm welcomed by a kiss.  
"Hey, beautiful.",he said kissing down my neck. It was tempting not to get on top of him, but we didn't have time for that.  
"Mmmhhmm, when did you wake up?",I ask trying not to flip us over.  
"A few minutes ago, I was just resting my eyes when you got here.",he replied & I can feel his hand crept under my shirt. I was on the verge not to take our clothes off, & have a really good preen-up.  
"Jace..., we have to stop. Later, I promise.",I said. He gave me that pouting face that he knows I can't stand, but need him in a certain way.  
"Ugh, fine, but I'm holding it against you.",he said.  
"Just get dressed.",I said pushing his face away before he kissed me. We got up, & he got dressed, while I put my hair back in a pony tail. We left after he put his seraph blades in their holders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jace prov.  
**

All I see in the halls is either arguing, happy screeches, or both all at once. The noise irritated me more than any thing else I've heard. I saw Aline with Sebastian, & i know why she picked him. She was jealous of Clary being with me, but Aline was just a whore having a fit. She probably screwed more men than I did women, before I met Clary. Aline & Sebastian give me & Clary a look that they were disgusted with us. I was even more furious that I have to see Sebastian here because of Aline. I didn't want to see him, besides in a coffin or on a burning wood pile. I knew Clary wanted him dead as much as I do, but he was her brother no matter what he does.

We get to training sector, & I wanted to see how Clary will fight against me. She has won once, but that was when I was possessed & thought she was a demon I was fighting to the death. I see Simon trying to beat Isabelle, but she is too strong. I remember when I was 7, that we were fighting along with Alec. It was like to see who was the stronger sibling, & I won after I beat her. Alec was easy to beat at a fight then, but now he is better, but not better than me. Me & Clary were just watching how this could go, that we even had the smiley faces hand signs we used to see who won & lost as a joke & brought some of fun in it. Clary & Simone came up with the idea when I had to fight Isabelle, that they even put bets on us. Like each time one of us was matched up, they would show their opinion on who they bet. I had to admit judging people on how they fought was kinda fun, but not as fun as hunting & killing a demon & sex with Clary.

Simon & Isabelle get done, after she pinned him to ground with her boot.  
"Next time, try to beat me. It's no fun when I win every time.",she said. Classic Isabelle. Always want to be in charge & dominate. They get up, & we switch places with them. I put my weapons next to where Clary put her weapons. I know we didn't dare hold them in their holders. You never know when the clip can get un-done by the pressure it's giving on the inside. We each step in the sparring ring at the same time. I never lost a sparring match, but this is Clary. She perhaps the best female shadowhunter I know of, but I'm not going to lose against her.

I watch every movement she makes, keeping my eyes on her footing & everything else. She makes the first move, by attempting to hit me, but I dodged it. I threw a punch on her side, but not as hard to hurt her really. She didn't wince in pain or anything to show she was in pain, but she kicked my stomach hard. I forgot how strong her kicks could be. When she went for another kick, I grabbed her ankle & pinned her to the ground.  
"Give up?",I said with my arm keeping her down.  
"Never.",she said as she grabbed my arm & kneed my stomach. She flipped me over, & put her foot on my chest.  
"What was it you said about you never loosing?',she taunted, but it wasn't over yet. I grabbed her ankle, & flipped her over switching sides.  
"You were saying?",I ask. She crept her leg closer to my crotch, & now I was worried what would happen next. She had bony knees, & I rather not wince in pain & limp for at least half an hour.  
" You sure you don't want to get off of me?",she asked moving her leg closer to my crotch. As much as I wanted to continue this, I rather not have my balls crushed for most of day.

It took all my strength to get up & step out of the pit. Luckily, only Simon & Isabelle was watching this, & no one else was. when Clary passed by me, she slapped my butt,k & I was surprised she did that.  
"Come on. Let's go to Pandemonium & see if there are demons there.",Clary suggested. We all grab our weapons & follow Clary & Isabelle. I knew what Isabelle was thinking of & so was Simon. I don't bother catching up with Clary, because right now I don't know if I should be mad at her or relived that I don't have to deal with pain for about an hour or whatever. Simone is next to me smiling away, at my surrender.  
"Wipe that fucking smile off or I will do it for you.",I threatened him. I could hear him gulp, when I said that. I loved how I always scared the shit of him by just saying stuff at him. He stayed quiet, & Clary smiled at me when I said that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Clary prov. **

We just got through the portal, & made our way towards Pandemonium. I sorta feel bad that I embarrassed Jace in the training sector, & I shouldn't have done that to him. He isn't mad at me as far as I know. Probably because he knows he is getting lucky tonight. We get to Pandemonium, & I remember when I first saw him. Sure he was killing a demon & I thought her murdered someone, but he was just protecting the mundanes & me from the demon. Already the place was crawling with mundanes either dancing, drinking, grouping each other, or all at once. We all split up, but Jace stays close by to keep an eye out just in case. The sensors wasn't giving any signals of demons, vampires, or even werewolves in here. I look at Jace, & he nods at me knowing I want to go in the crowd to get something.

I shove my way through the crowd of dancing mundanes, & realize I was like them. At times I did miss my old life, but my new one is even better. I know I could die, but I would die protecting the world though. Plus I don't know where I would be if I wasn't with Jace right now. I still can't believe he wants me as his wife, but I don't know when we are getting married. Finally, after 10 minutes I get a signal that 2 demons are in the building. I look at the sensor I had & located them. I tried to look for Jace, but he already left looking for the demon. I made my way through the crowd, & saw the demon on some girl possessing her. Simon pulled the fire alarm knowing there was demons in here. I kept getting more & more demons in here, because they were possessing the mundanes that were running. I saw Isabelle tangling some demons in her whip, & then they went back to the Down World after a minute. I got out my blade, & stabbed the demons behind me. I never seen anything like this before, & I worry about the world. If they are desperate for just a small club, make you wonder what they would do in a city or anything bigger than this.

A demon gets on me, but he doesn't try to possess me. Even if he did, he couldn't I have the mark of Raziel & I can never be possessed by any demon. I try to stab him, but he knocks the blade out of my hand, & un-clips my whip. I am defenseless, & now his spit from his long tongue is burning my skin because it was like acid.  
"Jace.",I yell out. Because right now I have nothing on me I could use to fight, & he is my only hope. My arm is badly burned, but then I remember my shoes. I had the Iron Sisters make shoes that had seraph blades in the heel, & I all I had to do was press the button in the heel of my shoe. I press it & the blade came out.  
"What the hell?",the demon said & then I stabbed his leg which made him get off of me. I grab my blade & stab his heart. My arm is aching more now that I used my arm to kill the demon. I see Jace, Isabelle, & Simon burning the bodies that were possessed, & I walk over there. When I got there Jace's golden eyes lit up when he saw my burnt arm.  
"What happened?",he ask with worried tone. I knew he would've come if he could, & I can see that his jacket was slashed from a demon or 2.  
"Demon acid. I'm fine, nothing like a good healing rune should do.",I said trying to get him to the Jace I know. They stare at my boots that still have the blades out.

"Where did you get those from?",Isabelle asked as I was drawing a healing rune on my arm.  
"The Iron Sisters. I asked them to put seraph blades in my boots, sorta like a last resort in case you don't have any weapons on you. Works pretty good.",I replied to her knowing she wants my boots. The rune I drew was working quite good, & my arm was healing quite well. We went back to the Institute, & I can tell Jace was still worried about me. The rune faded away when my arm was mostly healed, & me & Jace headed back to our room until we needed to go on another hunt. I stayed little bit to get my birth control for the month. When I got back, Jace was in our room sharpening his blade. My arm was mostly healed, & it will do for now.

"How's your arm?",I he asked taking his shirt off for me to check on his wounds.  
"Fine, now hold still.",I replied to him. He sat on the bed, & let me draw a healing rune on him. It healed his wounds just leaving him small white scars from it.  
"When do you want to go to Alicante, for you know?",I asked. I wanted to marry him before the Clave forces people to marry or make mundanes. I know I'm engaged to him, but I rather not risk it though.  
"I don't know, but sometime before they gather people that haven't got someone. It's going be packed no matter how long we wait.", he replied. He knew me well enough that I rather go to Alicante & do it properly then say. 'Oh your my husband let's have sex until I get pregnant.'  
"I agree. I would wait until things simmered down. But I don't want to risk either one of us becoming a mundane or move to another institute.", I said.  
"True, so how about your birthday. It's in the timeline, & it won't be risky to try it.",he said. He never was worried about risks, but this is different. This a matter of staying together, more than anytime before this. We lost each other so many times, that it changed him a little bit. My birthday was in 2 weeks, & I know we will have a week off as a honeymoon sorta thing from shadowhunting.  
"Ok, that could work. How many times do you have to plan something on my birthday? You keep this up I think in a few years, our child will be born on it rather you force it or not.",I said & he sorta laughed at that. Not that I didn't mind him doing something special on my birthday, it's just I expect it not a surprise you know.  
"I can't help it Clary, & it's later.", he said reminding me what I promised. I got on him kissing his neck.

"You do know you can have a bachelor's party if you want.",I told him.  
"I know, but I rather not though. Reason 1: I rather not be grinded by Aline. Reason 2: No woman can do what you can.",he said while taking my shirt off. I was surprised to hear this from him, & wondered if he was a shape-shiftier sorta thing.  
"Ok, who are you & what have you done with my fiance'?",I sorta joked.  
"I'm serious, I don't really care about anyone besides you.", he said. I was still surprised at him, but he has changed for me. We finally got undressed, & I did him hard. I kept kissing his neck down to his abs, & then he flipped us over. He went harder on me, but kept kissing my neck & my breast. He bit my breast not hard or gentle, & I couldn't help but moan. We never did get tired of each other or get tired easily. One of the pros of being a shadowhunter, you don't get exhausted easily. I can feel his back getting little sweaty, & we have been doing this for about 2 hour or so. I don't know how much longer I can take, & neither can he. I let out a moan, when I cummed. I look at the clock, & we have been doing this for about 3 hours. He laid down next to me, because already the sun was coming up. He goes to sleep, & I wonder what our wedding night will be like if that was our usual, what will happen then. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Simon prov.**

I wake up & the first thing I see her sleeping next to me. I thought me & Clary would be married & live a mundane life, but Isabelle is more to me than anyone else I dated. I was surprised she said yes to me about marrying me, after all I was a vampire. I was surprised how quick the night passed, but you get used to hunting & killing demons. Isabelle told me we had to go to Alicante to get married properly, & I thought was this really Isabelle Lightwood. I know she will be wearing gold instead of white like a mundane would, but gold with her dark hair would be perfect for her than white. I was happy for Clary, she does love Jace more than she ever loved me. I get up waking her up, & grab a blood bag. I moved on to the fact that I was a vampire, & never could go back to being a mundane even if I wanted to. I hear Isabelle get up & then kissed my cheek.  
"Did you sleep well?",I asked & she nodded.  
"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?",she offered.  
"Sure, why not.",I replied to her. I followed her to the bathroom, & she stepped in the shower. We weren't wearing any clothes anyway, so it wasn't really a big thing to get off.

Everything about her was beautiful. Her hair, fighting, eyes, & alot more.  
"Are you just gonna stare or are you going to help me wash my back?",she asked turning around. I grab the sponge she had & wash her backside. I can faintly hear her moan, & I know she wants more. I pin her to the shower's wall, & go in her hard. I know she has been more sexual lately because of her engagement, & I'm not complaining. I go harder on her, & she moans.  
"Simon, harder please.",she moaned & dig into my back. I went harder in her, & we stopped after an hour or so. After we got done showering, I left, because Isabelle wanted to talk to Clary in here alone about something.

...

**Isabelle prov.**

Clary comes in my room, & we had planned to go to Alicante to get married there. I needed help with this & so did she. Both of us were going to visit Alicante to set the date of our weddings, & help each other get a dress. This would be one of the only times I would wear dress. It wasn't like I wanted to, but I guess in a way I wanted to be girly for once.  
"So where do you think you are going to on your week off?",I asked her.  
"I don't know, what about you?",she asked.  
"Same, but I think we have to go to Alicante, & maybe get a stuffed duck Jace.", I said. I knew how much he hated duck, no matter what they looked like. I always made fun of him for that pretty much every month or two.  
"Hey, be nice to him & maybe.",she replied. We got up, & went to the portals. Every couple that wanted to go there, was pretty much packed. We were probably the 20th couple to go through, & I relived. I was tempted to get through by killing a couple of people.

...

We get to Alicante & we walked towards the bridal shop. We did pass the Accords Hall, & I knew only a few more weeks I will be walking down those halls. I see a mid-age Nephilim woman, & I'm surprised she lived this long. The bridal store was completely in gold dresses, along with jewelry black with some gold in them. I never thought my kind would take weddings this seriously, but I guess they do.  
"Hello, you need a dresses, I take it?",she sorta asked with her voice so kind. She had runes on her, but you couldn't really see them.  
"Yes, we are getting married to guys if you mistook us.",Clary said.  
"Right, this way, & what are looking for?",the woman asked. She had dull brown hair with some grey in it, & she sorta looked like my mom.  
"I am looking for a slim dress, but not too long where I can't reach my blades just in case. Strapless, & not poofy.", Clary said. I was surprised at her, & i'm going to regret what I'm about to say.  
"I am looking for the same thing as her, but the bottom have a frilled bottom.",I said. She nods then takes both of us to a different changing room.

**Clary prov.**

The woman comes back with some dresses, & I tried the first one on. It was ok, but not really what I was expecting. It was long enough, but it had flowers on the trim. I try the second one same result. It was little longer, & showed more of my cleavage than I want. Finally I get what I was looking for. It was long enough, & it tied in the back like a corset. The top gave it a layered look & the trim of the bottom was tipped with black silk. I knew Jace would have fun with the corset  
"Go on twirl, you know you want to.",Isabelle said. I saw the dress she picked out, & it was beautiful. It had a smoothing top, but it was in lace. I twirl in it, & it looked like I was literally on fire because of my hair.  
"I think I want this dress.",I told her. She nodded, my mom was with us because I called her to me in this before we left. My mom nodded at me & gave me a smile of approval.  
"You look beautiful, & I can't wait til 2 more weeks.",my mom said as she kissed me. I got changed back into my clothes, & look for accessories. I have to wear black that has gold in them for a more traditional shadowhunter wedding. In the store they even had stencil of the wedded union rune, & I guess if people wanted to draw the rune on their partner. I know Jace can't draw, & probably can't draw rune on me to symbolize our marriage, so I don't get it. I did get pair of black earrings with gold, metal, embroidery detail like, & a neckalce that matches my earrings. We go back to the Inisitute, & then my mom leaves with our dresses. I know where Jace is at this time, & I head towards the training sector.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Jace prov. (an hour earlier)**

I was alone in the training sector waiting for Clary to come back. I was hoping I would see what she had got, but then again that's impossible for her to be more beautiful & more better looking than me. Then I see Aline, in a t-shirt that showed her stomach & her pants long, but very skinny. I knew what she came here for, & I wasn't planning on screwing her ever again.  
"Hello Jace.", she said with seductive smile, & for the first time I wish I wasn't shirtless.  
"What do you want Aline?",I asked grabbing my blade & putting my shirt back on. I already knew what she wanted, & she wasn't getting it.  
"You know what I want, & you aren't married or anything. I know you miss me, Jace no hiding it.",she said stepping closer to me. I was disgusted by her, & I regret screwing her. I know I don't deserve Clary, & I deserve to be punished for all I did to those women.  
"Let me get something straight so your little head can get it. I..DON'T.. WANT YOU!",I yelled to her while making hand motions of what I was saying to her.  
"Oh, Jace you still want me. I see it your golden eyes.",she said getting closer to me. I was against the wall now from stepping further away from her, & I still had my blade in my hand. I cut her arm, as a warning, but she just look at me with lust.

"You shouldn't have not done that sweetie.",she said & forced her lips upon mine making me drop my blade. I nearly barfed in my mouth, & kept trying to get myself. I kept using all my strength to get out, but she was strong & I saw the strength ruin making her more stronger than me. I had my eyes open, & then I saw Clary standing in the doorway shocked & trying not to cry. I pushed Aline away, when I fully gained more control, but Clary just clenched her hands trying not to cry. She walked away.  
"Clary, wait I can explain.", she didn't turn back, but now I wanted to kill Aline.  
"Oh I didn't see there, babe.",she said trying to get closer to me, but she stepped back when I had my blade in my hand.  
"YOU ARE SO FUCKED UP ALINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT THIS FAR, BUT YET I CAN!", I yelled at her & then pushed her to ground & left.

I look everywhere for her, but no sign of her anywhere. I get to our room, & I see everything trashed. I see my family's ring against the wall, & I knew she threw it there. I just wanted to find her, because I don't know how emotionally damaged she is that she could be hurt by a demon or worse. I head to the portal sector to go to her parent's house to see if she is there. I know she will be there as a last resort, & I hope she is there. I get to Park Slope, & walk my way to her old house. I go in, & I see Clary all by herself crying on the couch. I hated seeing her like that, but this is because of what Aline did to me & us. I try to touch her shoulder, but she moved away.  
"Clary, I I am so sorry. I didn't want to kiss her, I didn't even want to be in the same room as her. Please Clarissa Frey, just come home with me.",I begged her. I only used her full name unless it was really important, & I knew this is was. I knew she was upset, because she hated Aline as much as me, maybe more. I knew she was worried about me leaving her, but I wish she would trust more than that.  
"I..I need some time to think ok? Just go back to the Institute, & hunt demons. I'll be fine.",she said not looking at me.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you.",I told her & sat down on a chair next to her. She looked at me, like I was someone different to her.  
"Why have you changed so much? Your more nicer now than when I first met you.", she said. It's true I have changed alot, mainly because of her & I was resurrected by an angel. I surprised myself that I have changed, but I wanted to for her, but not alot though.  
"Because, I wanted us to start fresh & let you know my actual side that no one sees in me.",I replied to her. She bit her lip, which meant she was thinking & I couldn't really tell what. I kinda figured about me, but I could be wrong. She got up, & then grabbed my hand. I just let her lead us outside, & then I realize she wanted to go home. I call for our transport & we get back to institute. Aline & Sebastian each gave us looks, but I flipped them off. Clary smiled at me, & made me feel little better. I don't bother trying to make us have sex, because I know she just wants to lay down & sleep next to me.

I tuck her in when she got comfortable, & took most of my clothes off & laid down next to her. She scooted up closer to me, placing her hand on my bare chest.  
"Jace, where are you taking me on our week off anyway?",she asked looking at me with those emerald eyes.  
"You are just going to have to wait & find out.",I said with a wink & moving her fiery red hair out of her face. She fell asleep like that with her head on my chest, & I kiss the crown of her head gently. I go to asleep probably around 5 in the morning, & I dream of her being that gold dress in the Accords hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Clary prov. (2 weeks later)**

My mother said I could stay with her in Alicante until my wedding day. She said it was a family's tradition to stay away from the groom until that day comes, & I want to follow in family's footsteps as much as possible. Me, Isabelle, & my mom are staying in our family's old manor that was in Alicante. It was old, but very nice & classy. My mom told me our family has been around since the Victorian age, & this manor is pass down to every generation. I get to the room I was staying, & my wedding dress was on a hanger on the mirror. Yesterday, Isabelle scarred the crap out of Jace by putting a rubber duck in his shower. It had a camera in it so it recorded the whole thing, & I feel bad for him being afraid of ducks. My tough Jace, but yet he's afraid of any duck especially the rubber ones. Isabelle was getting married in 2 weeks, but tonight was nervous, but who wouldn't be. After all tomorrow I am marrying Jace Lightwood Herondale, & man my name is going to be long. Clarissa Fray Morganstern Lightwood Herondale.

Isabelle comes in my room with a jar & cucumbers in her hand.  
"What is that for?",I ask.  
"Just a facial mask you wear over night. Clary are you ok?",she asked. She has been a good friend to me, & tomorrow we will be sisters.  
"Sorta, but I think I'm just nervous.",I said. She had the black nail polish & gold stripe nail polish I wanted for my nails & toes.  
"Who wouldn't be, & I'm nervous already for mine.",she replied. She painted the first coat on my nails & toes, & I did her nails too.  
"Well, it's not just that,k it's Sebastian I'm worried that he come here.", I said.  
"Oh, Clary I don't think you have to worry about him. He has more demon blood in him than Niphilim.",she said trying to comfort me, but it doesn't work. I can't help but think of what Sebastian could do to me & Jace. She applied the mud on my face & I did it to her as well. We put the cucumbers on our eyes, & after 25 minutes we took the mask & cucumbers off our face. She left, & I went to asleep & dream.

_I am in this room that is completely in fire, with no escape. I see Jace laying on the floor passed out, & my heart breaks seeing him like that. I try to walk, but I can't with the flames reaching around me. Then I see Sebastian walking towards me with a sinister grin. I can't back up, & he gets close to me.  
"Hello Clary, did you miss me?", he said. I look at Jace & he hasn't gotten up.  
"What do you want Sebastian?",I ask.  
"Just have a nice wedding tomorrow, Clary.",he said & then he disappeared along with Jace. _I wake up feeling sweaty, & the sheets & my pillow is wet from my sweat. I grabbed my phone & call Jace to see if he is alright.  
"Hello?", he said & I was relived he was alright.  
"Hey, are you ok?",I asked.  
"If you mean by ok that I was woken from a really good sleep, then yea I'm ok.",he replied.  
"Ok, I just wanted to check on you, sorry I woke you up.",I said & then hung up. Hearing his voice helped me get some sleep, but now I want to cancel the wedding because of what Sebastian said. No, I will not let him ruin the best day of my life. I think of everything that makes me happy, & it helps me get to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clary prov.**

I wake up, & Isabelle & my mom get all the stuff I need packed & ready to go to the Accords Hall so I can changed there. I eat quickly & take a quick shower, & then we head to Accords Hall. I was glad Jace wasn't there yet, & Isabelle found a changing room. The place was filled with brides & grooms just waiting to get married, & I was glad my mom booked a time for me. If she didn't I would be there just waiting. I take the clothes I was wearing off, & start to put on my dress. My mom helps tie corset in back of my dress for me. She also helps me curl my hair & put it in a loose bun that two strands by my face stay out of the bun. Isabelle some make up on me, & I don't quite know how my face will look when she is done.  
"You can look now.",she said & I did. When I looked at the mirror I didn't see the small, not pretty, girl. I saw a beautiful girl with nice red hair, & shadowed green eyes. I put my necklace & my earrings on, & I sorta gulp. I never have been so nervous in my life, & I try not to barf. Isabelle offers me the trashcan, & I move my hand as a no. I hear a knock on the door.  
"Clary, it's time.",I heard Simone say & now I need that trashcan. I wonder how Jace is doing.

I walk out the door, & walk that hall alone. Luke had offered to hand me down, but I said no. I did have a small boutique of golden lilies & block orchids. Every step I took made me feel a little weary. I look at Jace & he smiling at me, but I can tell he was nervous just hiding it. He was just wearing a gold shirt with a black vest & tie, & black pants. I got to where I was supposed to be, & I stand next to Jace.  
"You look beautiful.",he whispered to my ear & smile. I pretty ignore the male Nephilim that is marrying us, until I had to take Jace's family ring off. I take it off, & now I feel naked. I knew we were close to the end, & I was nervous about saying my vows. Jace grabs my hands, one bare one with a rune.  
"Clarissa Fray, I loved you ever since I met you 2 years ago. I know I have done things that have hurt you in past, & I plan to make up for that. You made stronger, & gave me life in a way no one else have, & thank you for that.", he said his vow.  
"Jace Herondale, I loved you ever since you came in my life. Each day that pass you protect me & love me for who I am. I know our past hasn't been easy for both us, & I will spend everyday of my life to make up fro that.",I said. We grab steles, & then someone I didn't want in here comes. Why did he have to be here?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Jace prov.**

I hold Clary in my arms, because I didn't want Sebastian to touch her. This why she called me last night, because she had a nightmare & I was in it.  
"Hello, sister. How's golden boy doing with screwing other girls around?", Sebastian said. i don't know how he got in here, because he had more demon blood in him than Nephilim.

"How the hell did you get in here?", I said & I can feel Clary sorta trembling with fear.  
"What a brother can't visit his sister's big day?", he said & kept getting closer. I crept my hand on the blade I had my vest. I noticed Clary creep her hand on her leg, & I wish I was doing that right now, but not the time right now.  
"How did a mostly demon get in here?", Clary asked not afraid if her mother would be offended at what she called her brother.  
"I married a shadowhunter remember, & I have enough Nephilim blood in me to get in here.", he replied with a sinister grin. I got hold of my blade, & I had feeling I will be using it very soon.

"Clary, dear I hope have a nice life.", he said & I threw a small seraph blade at him. He vanished before the blade could hit his head & it hit the wall. Now I was worried of what he meant.  
"You ok?",I ask her. She nodded & held on the stele. I had mine in my hand still, & the stencil I had to use because I tried free hand not really helpful. I put on her hand & she starts to draw the rune on my hand. I trace the rune on the stencil over her hand.  
"Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.", we both said after we got both runes on us. I kiss her after the Nephilim gave us the approval. I ignore all the commotion our guests was making, & then grab Clary's hand. I got us to a portal sector in here, & set the coordinates.

"Jace, where are you taking me?", she asked.  
"Well, Mrs. Herondale that's a surprise.", I said winking at her. She smiled when I said Mrs. Herondale, & then we walk through a portal. We got to the cabin in the woods, that was in Allicante as a fake woods.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Clary prov.**

The cabin was beautiful inside & out. It had dark, but light wooden walls that kept you warm in the winter. It had a stone fireplace in the living room, & one in our room. I already took my birth control pill, so I didn't stop Jace from kissing me so passionately. He pushes us against the wall, & I can feel his desperate fingers trying to get the corset off so my dress would be off. He was grinding on me, & I get his vest & shirt off. My dress finally dropped on the ground, & I get on him with my legs wrapped around his waist. I kept kissing him, as he carried me off in our room.

He gets on the bed, & I crawl towards him. I crash my lips on his, & I can feel his hands in my red hair trying to get the bun out. I felt my long hair fall on my shoulders, & I kiss neck down to where I get a road block, his pants. He gave me nod, & I un-button & sip his pants as fast as I could, & go for his boxers. I put my hands in them, & tease him by slipping them slow. I could feel him twitch, & his voice about to scream.

"Clary just tear them part just get them off.", he begged. I do get them off, & I stroke his length. His breathing was getting heavier, & so I grab him & put his length in my mouth. I lick & move my hands in a pumping motion, & I made him moan. I go harder moving my mouth against the pumping, & I made him moan.  
"Oh fuck. Clary I'm so close.", he said in a hoarse voice from what I was doing. I stop when I felt him & he gave moan he did. I lick his tip & tasted him, & it was still warm. He flipped us over, & kisses & bites my neck down to my legs. I feel him stick his finger in me, & moan as an approval. Before this we had stopped having sex, so we are making up for the time. He moved it all around in me hard, in different paces. He stuck more of his fingers in me until he couldn't anymore, in the same pace but harder.  
"Does that feel good Clary?",he asked as if he already knew the answer.  
"YES, BY THE ANGEL JACE HARDER!",I yelled at him & then he stuck his tongue in me. I moan at him, & moved it & I felt myself about to cum. I let out a moan, & he stepped back for a second. Then licked his fingers tasted me. He kissed me passionately, & I gave him a nod saying ok.

He went in me, & oh it felt so good to have him in me. I move a little to give him so pleasure, & I moan loudly. I kept kissing him, letting my hand clench his golden hair & my other hand roam his slightly back.  
"By the angel Jace HARDER! GO AS HARD AS YOU CAN!",I moaned at him. He went harder, faster, & I push my legs against him to go in me deeper. I feel my walls closing around him, & I knew what was coming.  
"Oh Clary,...you are...so tight.", he moaned. I nodded at him, & I let my hands grab his ass. He gasped at me, & then grabbed my breast & put his hand between them. I slightly moan at him, & he sits down & drags me along with him. We are still connected & he thrusts into me hard. I give slight moans, & keep kissing his neck. He kisses me & my neck & breast.

After 5 hours of that, we stop with deep breathing. I was glad I took the pill & he was wearing condom as a percaution. Luckily it was a gel one so I could still him. He wrapped his arm around my naked body, & I put my hand that has the wedded union rune on his muscular chest. I let my fingers explore his chest by following each detail of his torso.  
"I love you.",he said kissing me.  
"I love you too. Get some sleep, Mr. Herondale.", I said kissing him back.  
"You too, Mrs. Herondale.",he said kissing my forehead. I rested my head on his chest, & dream of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Jace prov.**

I wake up with her head on my chest & her arm wrapped around my body. She was still asleep, & I never did wake up earlier than her & I liked seeing her like that. Her hand with the wedded union rune was chest over the rune that was same on my heart. I kiss her gently so I wouldn't wake her. She is everything to me, & more than anyone knows. She moves around a little, & opens her eyes, but I close them with my fingertips.  
"Don't wake up yet. I like it when I can see you sleeping.",I whisper to her.  
"Alright fine, but I want to talk though.", she replied keeping her eyes closed.  
"That's fine, what do you want to talk about?",I asked her rubbing her beautiful body.  
"I don't know now. You made me lose my train of thought.",she said.  
"Well, I can do more that. But you know they have a falls around here.",I suggested. Now I see those beautiful emerald eyes she has.  
"Really, hmm we should go there than. ",she said getting up & taking the bed sheets with her. She stopped & turned to me.

"Wanna take a shower with me?", she asked. I nodded & followed her. I slid the sheet off her body, & helped her get in the shower. She helped me get in, & her hands touched my abs. It took all my strength to not just pin her to the wall & have my way with her, but I respected her too much & loved her too much to do that to her without her wanting it.  
"Do you want to get my back?", she asked.  
"Sure.",I replied to her. I grab the sponge she had & I wash her back along with her body. She slightly moaned at me when I got her butt, cult, & breast. She grabbed the sponge & washed most of my body. I couldn't take it anymore. I push her against the wall, & go in her hard. I look at her, & she nods. I go hard that she moans a few times.  
"Jace, I'm so wet.",she said in a moan.  
"Well we are int he shower aren't we.", I replied to her & she gave me that look. I go harder & faster in her.  
"I think now we have to shower.",I said. She gave slight tilt in her head.  
"Yea, I suppose. I want to go to that waterfall you suggested.",she replied. I went out earlier than her, because I don't shower that long as her. I dry my hair, & now it was curly. I got dressed in my usual clothes, & went out by my motorcycle. I guess on what the others are doing right now. Alec is probably saying 'I'm not your bitch', to someone. Isabelle & Simone either fighting or having sex or both. Clary comes out of the cabin, & saw me underneath my motorcycle trying to fix the oil leak it had.

"You almost done?",she crouched beside my head.  
"I am done.",I said pushing myself out from underneath my motorcycle. I start it to see if it sounded right, & it did. I got on first, & then Clary got on wrapping her arms around me. I drove off, feeling the autumn wind on my face. We get to falls I told her about, & her face was in awe. I had to admit it was nice, & before I knew it Clary was taking her clothes off & then jumping in.  
"Aren't you coming in Mr. Herondale?",she said. I took my clothes off & jumped in beside her. I kiss her & we probably kissed for a couple of minutes. I felt her sorta humping me, & I go in her.  
"Thank you for getting the message.",she said & took the lead from there.  
"Mm, no problem just keep doing what your doing.",I said pushing her against me. She went harder & I against the wall of the pool of the waterfall. I grabbed her butt to keep her steady, & she went harder. We stop about an hour, because I was tired of doing it in the water. We head back to the cabin, & now I don't know what she will do next.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Clary prov.**

"Jace, come over here.",I said loud enough for him to hear me. He comes over & looks sorta surpised that I'm near my drawing notebook & pencils.  
"What are you drawing?",he asked.  
"Nothing yet, but you could take you clothes off.",I said. His eyes grew big, but he did take his shirt off.  
"Little bit more like all off.",I said, & he gave me cocky grin he had & it sorta turned me on.  
"Is this better?",he asked still grinning & I nodded. I pointed at the wall, & he went over there. He posed leaning against the wall liek he usually does with his behind his head. His hand was sorta lifting up his golden hair. God he was like a golden god, but he did have that chip in his tooth so not completely perfect, but perfect for me though.

It wasn't hard for me to draw his face. I have done it many times, just not his whole body.  
"So how have you been wanting to do this?",he asked while I was busy getting his neck. I'm not drawing the runes yet, body first then finishing details.  
"A week.",I replied to him not really looking at him. I just started on his chest, that amazing chest of his. I finished with his abs, & his hips. I did his strong arms.  
"You could relax yours arms now, I'm done those, & no your not looking at it until it's done."I told him knowing what he would say.  
"Alright fine, but you will pay for that later.",he said giving me a wink. I draw his crotch with every detail, & then his legs. I got done & now I drew the runes he has, & shade his shadow to give more definition.  
"Can I see myself?",he asked & I nod & turn the notebook.  
"What do you think?",I asked.  
"I have to say you got every detail of me .",he said sinking his head in my hair & makes his way down my neck. I get up from my chair so now where at eye to eye, & I kiss him passionately. I get up & drag him to bed because I can't wait longer. After all it was tempting while I was drawing him to not just take the lead from there.

He desperately took my clothes off, & crashed his lips on mine. He kept kissing my neck & I can feel him poking at me. I give him a nod, & then he kneaded my breast in a way I loved & made me arch my back. He went down by my thighs , & parted my folds. He put a finger in me moving in & out, adding one finger every 5 minutes.  
"Jace...",I rasped. I was used to this, but every time it was different & always better. He kissed down my breast down to my sensitive nub. His tongue went against me, & I don't know how much longer I can wait. He still had his fingers in me. His finger spread me apart & put his tongue in me. He kept changing his pace with my moans of pleasure. I can feel him moan in me, & it felt like a sweet vibration. He kept going faster, & his head was completely buried against me. I can feel the heat in my thighs & my stomach, & I was so close & I can feel him as well.  
"Jace...I need you now.",I begged in a moan. He lifted up his head, & then came up & kissed me passionately. He went in me hard, & our tongues was facing a war of dominance.  
"Jace...faster harder please.",I begged as I gasped for air in a moan. I spread my legs even more for him, & he did. I kept pushing him closer to me with my nails digging in his back.  
"Clary...",he said. Now I feel like I did something wrong.  
"Don't stop now...I like it when you do that.",he moaned & thrust into me. I did what he asked, & grabbed his ass for desperation. He let out a moan, & went harder. I move my hips against him, & I know we are close. We both gave out a loud moan, & cum together. He looked at me, & I gave nod. We continued on & on until about uh I think 2:14 A.M. He collapased next to me, & both of us were breathing heavy.

"Wow.",he said.  
"No..kidding.",I replied to him & covered myself up with the sheet. His arm went around my body & pulled me closer to him.  
"I wish I met you before we met.",he said.  
"Why is that?",I asked.  
"Then I wouldn't have become well an asshole before I met you.",he replied rubbing my body.  
"Your not an asshole now though.",I replied turning over to kiss him.  
"Yes I am, besides if we have then well I wouldn't have done things what I have in the past.",he said. I know he screwed around with women before me, & now he never looked at another woman the way he looks at me.  
"Jace, then you wouldn't be the person I fell in love with. I don't care about the past, I look towards the future with you.",I said & kissed him. I went to sleep dreaming of a life with him & a little blonde boy running around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Isabelle prov. (3 days later)**

Me & Simon are still in Allicante, reason wedding in a few days. I haven't heard anything Clary, & I don't dare call to hear her moaning & Jace. I miss hunting demons, & I can't unless I step outside Allicante & get ambushed by them. It wouldn't surprise me if Clary is pregnant when she gets back. I go & see Simon drinking a blood bag in the broom closet. He was worried that the Clave will kill me for just being with him, but I was worried of him just dying.  
"You ok?',I ask.  
"Yea, besides in 2 days I get married to best woman in the world.",he said kissing me.  
"Really because I become a wife to a vampire.",I said. We went in a broom closet & he took all our clothes off. He went in me & hard, & kept going. I moaned at him, & pushed my legs against him to go in me more. We both moaned at his pace, & then we stopped after Alec saw us.  
"Get a room.",he said.  
"We are in a room.",I replied to him. Alec just left us be & we left after we got dressed. I wonder what Jace & Clary doing besides it.

**Clary prov. **

I was packing my bag, because we were going back tomorrow. I missed hunting demons, although now we have to go back & be quite. Jace was busy getting the portal ready, & I was stuck packing our bags. It was a nice honeymoon, I just wished we were alone like that all the time. i know when we get back we will get interrupted because of the noise or someone wants us to go on a hunt. I Know Isabelle wants details on our honeymoon, & I hope she doesn't ask. Jace comes back to where I was, & I just got finished packing.  
"Ready?",he asked.  
"Yes.",I replied to him & followed him to the portal. He had his motorcycle, & he pushed it along as he walked & I was behind him.

...

We entered to the Institute's parking lot, & Jace put his motorcycle in its usual spot. I left to see if Isabelle was around. I see Alec in the training sector, & he is alone for the first time.  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be still on your honeymoon?",he asked.  
"Came back early. Anyway, where is your sister?",I asked him.  
"She is with Simon in Allicante. she's been there ever since Tuesday.",He replied.  
"Ah Alec you missed me how sweet.",I said picking on him.  
"I did not, I actually enjoyed the quietness.",he said.  
"That's the Alec I know, ok.",I said & then went over to practice my knife throwing. I did hit the targets mainly in their head or heart or manhood. I also practice my kicking with my knife shoes, & not so bad.

I was happy, until Aline came over by me. I really didn't want to ruin my first day getting back from my honeymoon, because of her so I ignore her. She stays quite for while until I stopped training.  
"Clary can we talk?",she asked.  
"Hell no, because you are just gonna say. 'Jace should be with me, not you', crap.",I replied to her. I was tired of her groping with my husband.  
"Well he deserves someone better, & Maryse thinks the same. She is his mother.",Aline said. I didn't really like Maryse.  
"Adoptive mother, Aline. She is just clingy to him, because of Alec, so not listening to you.",I said & then walked out.  
"I'm pregnant & it's his.",Aline said.  
"Nice try Aline, bye.",I said & then got out of the training sector. I went back to my room, & Jace wasn't there. No note, so he was still in the institute. 6 more months until his birthday, & I knew what I was going to do. Then again who said a birthday can't come early. I get changed into some black lingerie I kept hidden from him & lit some of the candles we had in there. Jace comes back, & his golden eyes popped when he saw me.

"What's the occasion?",he asked putting his weapons down.  
"Just wanted to do this, I could take it off & well just go to sleep.",I said.  
"No, I rather do that." he said. I wasn't going to let him take control this time, I started it so i'm going to finish. I get up, & kiss him passionately & slide my hands under his shirt. He tried to to take the lingerie off, but I push him on the bed. I got on him & slipped my hands in his pants, sliding them off slowly. I felt his crotch twitch, & after I got his pants & boxers off I put in my mouth hard. I was on the pill still, even though the Clave said we should start to get me pregnant, but I just want to get used to being a wife. I sorta bite him, but not hard to hurt him. I hear him moaning & panting as I pump him & suck on his crotch. He pushes my head so now it's completely in my mouth. I'm sorta chocking on him, but it felt so good.  
"Oh Clary...that feels so fucking good.",he moaned. I patted his leg to tell him to let go of my head, & he did. I got him & rode him hard. He grabbed my butt hard & drove me closer to him, & I kept going. I kissed his neck & he kissed mine & bit a little. He took the lingerie off, & put his whole face on my breast. He licked & kissed my breast all over, & I moaning as he was. I went harder on him, & I finally got us to cum. I went harder then before, & we just kept kissing each or each other's skin.

I stop after 3 hours of that, & I just lay there next to him. He put his arms around my body, & I'm trapped in his prison that I love.  
"Clary Fray, I love you.",he said kissing me.  
"Herondale, Clary Herondale.",I corrected him with a smile & he kissed me. I put my hand over the hand that has his wedded union rune, & fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Jace prov.**

I wake up feeling something warm & fleshy. I know I am holding Clary so I rub whatever my hand is on.  
"Oh Jace.",Clary groaned & I realized I was rubbing her cult.  
"Clary,I am so sorry.",I said. I didn't even realize I was doing that I thought it was her stomach or butt.  
"Oh don't be. I liked it, good way to wake up & get the adrenaline in the morning.",she said & turned her head to kiss me. She was beautiful, but I wish she didn't have to leave to see Isabelle at her wedding. I'm not going, because I hate weddings. My own wasn't so bad, but still not going & Clary didn't argue with me. I know it was Isabelle's wedding, but I know I won't be missed anyway.

"I don't want to get up.",she said.  
"Well youd on't have to go if you don't want to.",I suggested.  
"If I don't Isabelle will kill me, & then you for making me stay.",she replied.  
"I can take care of myself. You can go if you want.",I said.  
"But I want you to go though. I don't want to be alone.",she said giving me that look I can't say no to.  
"Fine, I'll go, but you owe me big.",I said getting up.  
"Whatever, come on.",she said getting up & then getting dressed. Why that stupid wedding, we could just stay in here all day, & well do whatever we want.

We leave & head to the portal sector. I see Aline behind us, & I wish she wouldn't follow me like a puppy. She was very annoying, & at times I wish I could kill her. But as much as I wanted to, I don't want to get executed for killing her. The portal hand men set the coordinates to Alicante, & we walk through.

...

We got ot Accords Hall, & Isabelle was shocked to see me.  
"Jace, what are you doing here?",she asked.  
"Nice to see you too.",I replied to her. I wasn't exactly happy to see her, but whatever.  
"Just surprised to see you.",she said. Me & Clary found a room, & well unpacked.  
"Well what do you want to do now?",I ask with a cocky smile.  
"I have to see Isabelle, later I promise. Do you have condoms, because I think I forgot my pills?",she said.  
"No, but considering that you owe me I will.",I replied.  
"Good, bye.",she & gave me a quick kiss then left. Not that I didn't mind un-protected sex, but I didn't want to get her pregnant yet. I left after I put my stuff where I wanted it, & then left to get more condoms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Clary prov.**

I don't know why Isabelle needs me every five minutes. Besides she is just gonna talk about her sex life with Simon, & then I barf after hearing it. I put on a mud mask on Izzy, & I really hope she stays quiet.  
"So what did you do on your honeymoon?",she asked.  
"Do you really want to know?",I asked. I don't really like talking about my sex life, but I did like to torture her about it though.  
"I need details.",she replied.  
"OK, your funeral. It was nice, a cabin in the woods with a stone fireplace in the living room & main bedroom. We went to a underground waterfall, a picnic on a hill, some dancing, & alot more.",I replied to her remembering what we did.  
"Ok, you can stop there.",she said & I sorta laugh.  
"I warned you.",I said. I peel her mask off & then paint her nails the way she wants it.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?",I ask her.  
"A little bit, but you know it will past I hope.",she replied. I put a poster of Aline on her wall & Sebastian.  
"Well, just hit these targets to help you.",I said & sorta laughed.  
"Yea, well it should. I'll see you tomorrow right?",she said & I gave a nod. I head back to where me & Jace where staying, & I was surprised that he was asleep this early. I took my clothes off, & then stood by the bed. Then suddenly he pulls me down, & I'm almost laughing.

"I thought you were asleep.",I said trying not to laugh.  
"No, you should know me better than that.",he said kissing my neck.  
"Well then, are you going to punish me then?",I asked with wink. He got on top of me & kissed his way down my right side.  
"Jace, I need you now please.",I moaned at him. He didn't bother to tease me, but he did put his tongue in me. God, he had the most amazing tongue. He stopped, & I whined in protest, even if it was for about 25 minutes. He positioned himself over me, & I wish I was on the pill so I could feel him, & not the latex of the condom.  
"Clary...",he moaned & he picked me up & now I was on his lap. He thrust into me so hard, that it was unbelievable, but it was Jace after all. He was supporting me by holding me in his arms tightly & I was as close as I could get to him. I kept giving small moans each time he thrust into me. His hand that had the wedded union rune was over my left shoulder, but his thumb was over my wedded union rune. He was mine, & I was his for all eternity. If there was a life after this, I will still be with him no matter what.  
"Jace...hard as...you could go, I'm almost...there.",I moaned at his pace. He increased his pace, & he moaning with me. I felt him cum, but it was in the condom, but I did all over him.

We lay down after 3 hours, because we were a little tired from our honeymoon. That & well we didn't want to hear someone knocking because of the noise. I scoot over by him, & welcome me in his arms.  
"Well I guess our time is over tomorrow?',I said.  
"Maybe, but hey let them hear. I want my time with you, & I don't care if they hear or what. I want you all the time.", he said kissing me & rubbing my body.  
"Not exactly what I meant. I meant that when we get back all we are going to be hearing is lots of screams, moaning, groaning, & 'oh your so good, harder.'",I said. I wished the Clave didn't make us get pregnant so soon, but what could I do.  
"Oh, well we don't have to go un-protected if you don't want to.",he said knowing what I meant. I could see it in his eyes he was worried about me, us, being parents.  
"Well, let's just stay like this ok. I like it that it's just you & me right now.",I said kissing him. I looked at the clock, & it was 2:57 A.M. I lay my head on his chest, & fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Simon prov.**

I wake up, & then drink some blood so I don't have to later. Though I thought I would marry Clary one day, I am glad I get to marry Isabelle. She is everything to me & she doesn't know how much she is to me. I get up & take a hot, quick shower before my wedding. The water helped my back, & it has been sore ever since me & Isabelle were in that closet. I put my tux on after I dried myself & hair. I was wearing a usual wedding tuxedo, but the shirt was gold & the tie was black. I go out where I am suppose to be, & I'm the only one there besides the Nephilim priest.

...

Jace & Clary comes about 25 minutes after I did, & they looked like they just had it a few minutes ago. I walk over by Clary, & smiled at me.  
"Hey do you know where Isabelle is?',I asked just making sure she didn't left.  
"Yes, she is just getting dress which reminds me.",she replied & then left. Jace of course walked away from me, & I walked back to where I was. Clary comes back & stands by Jace by a wall. I see Isabelle come through those doors to get to where we are now in the Accords hall her. She was beautiful in that gold dress & flowed with body like a swan in the lake. Her raven hair was in a curly bun, it was just amazed me that this woman was going to be my wife. She got over to where I was, & stood by me.

"You look beautiful by the way.",I whispered in her ear & she smiled. I pretty much ignore what the priest says until, Isabelle gives the priest her engagement ring as a trade for a rune wand. I am given one to, & I know what is coming.  
"Isabelle Lightwood, I know I have done things to you, & I become something that well at times you hunt. You are the strongest person I know, & I will always be there for you & love you.",I said my vow & I swear I heard Jace & Clary fake vomit, but silently.  
"Simon Lewis, you are different, but you always have loved me. I promise I will fight & hunt demons along your side.",she said & again they faked barf. We both grab a stele, drew the wedded union rune on each other's arm & over each other's heart, & said these words.  
"_Set a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death."_

I kissed her, & then grabbed her arm. I took her to a portal, that led to where I was taking her on our honeymoon.  
"Where are you taking me Mr. Lewis?",she asked before we walked through the portal.  
"To the place that I think you will like.",i said winking at her. We walk through, & her face was in awe when she saw that we were in Rome.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Clary prov.  
**

"I thought that would never end.",Jace said. I had to admit the wedding was boring, I wonder if people thought the same about ours.  
"I know right, I nearly barfed because of all the corny stuff they did.",I replied as we were walking back to the portal.  
"Oh, Isabelle your heart is the sweetest thing like a chocolate flowing in a fountain.",Jace mimicked Simon & it wasn't bad either.  
"Simon, your fangs turn me on so much that it makes my blood boil.",I mimicked Isabelle. She has said that before about Simon, & I was sick for the whole day because of that.  
"Isabelle, your hair is like the midnight sky.",he mimicked Simon again.  
"Oh your hair goes great with your geeky shirts.",I mimicked Isabelle. I kept going until we got to the portal & back to the Institute.

...

I look at the time, 9:24 P.M., & I craved to go hunting. I see Alec hanging around by Jace with Samantha. She was 2 years younger than me, but she was nice.  
"Am I the only one that is bored here?",I asked.  
"No, but let's go to Pandemonium. I bet there is some demons there just waiting to go back to the down world.",Sam said.  
"Sure what the hell, let's go.",Alec said. We went through the portal & headed towards Pandemonium.

...

We got there 10 minutes later, & already it was packed. It was playing _17 Crimes _by AFI & then we split up. Jace stays by me at the bar, & as usual no one notices that we have weapons or have tattoos all over our bodies. I look at the dance floor, that I used to dance to when I was a mundane.  
"Clary, would you like to dance, just to blend in you know.",he said as he offered his hand. I grab it & made our way to the dance floor. His hands on me while we were dancing, was like I was a sculpture he was sculpting. I look at the sensor on my belt, still no sign of any supernatural in here, good. I was basically grinding him, but I didn't care who saw, besides other people where basically doing it on the dance floor. We danced to _Magnetic_ by Jessie J,_ The Monster _by Eminem, & _Find You_, by Zedd until the sensor went off.

Samantha lit something on fire, to get the Mundanes out of here, because we didn't want them to get caught in the cross hairs. Alec pulled the fire alarm, & they ran. There was only 20 people, & they were demons. 6 demons surrounded us, & I had a plan.  
"Jace turn me around.",I said as I let the blades my shoes go & he nodded. He swung me around cutting the demons throats, & all of them fell dead. Jace looked at me with that crooked smile of his.  
"That was hot.",he said.  
"Eyes straight soldier, & behind you.",I warned him & he stabbed the demon in the stomach behind him & that was hot. I got my blade out, & killed some demons. I saw Jace kick a demon to the ground, & then stabbed him dead. I saw Alec doing the same, but Samantha was burning them with a motav bombs from the bar.

Jace killed the last demon with one blow from his blade. Now I feel turned on by now because his shirt was ripped from the demons claws, & showed his amazing, golden, six pack. Damn it now I can't concentrate.  
"Enjoying how my shirt is ripped Clary?",he asked with that smile of his.  
"Come on let's go home, Mr. Herondale.",I said as I passed & slapped his ass passing him. Damn, it was so firm & alot more. We all left, & headed back to the Inisitute.

When me & Jace got back to our room, we couldn't take each other's lips apart. I basically tore his shirt & pants, & he did the same to me. Both of us were naked, & he pinned us against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, & he kept kissing my neck. I grab a fist full of his golden hair, & kiss him. I can feel his member pushing against me, but not going in me.  
"Jace you can go in me, on the pill remember.",I said as I moaned. He kissed my neck, & I kissed his & he went in me. I move my hips against his, & now both of us is competing for dominance. He pushed us on the bed, & went harder & faster as I spread my legs.  
"Clary...',he moaned & then buried his face in my breast. This was a combination of lust & making love all in one. I grabbed his ass, & my nails dig in his back.  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?",I asked.  
"Hell no, just turned me on a little more.", he siad & went even harder than before.  
"Jace...I'm so close.",I moaned & kept going. I let out a moan as did he & I felt both of us cum. He collapsed next to me, & I noticed the sweat & organsims we made.

"I think we...made a mess?',I sorta asked.  
"Eh, our...room, we do...whatever we want.",he replied.  
"That was incredible by the way.",I said.  
"Yea, well I try.",he said as he was putting his hands through my hair.  
"I'm going to sleep now. No sneak ups.",I said.  
"Alright, fine.",he said & kissed me good night & tucked me in. I fall asleep, & dream of our future children.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Isabelle prov. (5 days later)**

I wake up being still wrapped in his strong arms. Simon was still asleep, & of course naked. I can't believe we have to go home today, but I do miss hunting even though I could do it here. I feel Simon slightly get up & he kisses me.  
"Morning beautiful.",he said.  
"It's noon."I corrected him.  
"Well, good afternoon beautiful.",he said with that smile of his.  
"When do you want to leave?",I ask him.  
"Probably around uh 8:30 P.M. our time.",he replied to me.  
"OK, well let's just stay in here all day it's nice.",I said turning over to face him & getting closer to him.  
"I can't argue with that.",he said kissing me. We stayed like that all day.

...

"Isabelle where is my razor?",Simon yelled at me as we are packing.  
"Bathroom or bag.",I replied to him as I was packing our things. I finished packing our bags, & he was standing by the door.  
"Ready?",I ask & he nodded. I set the coordinates on the portal to the Institute, & we walk through it.

...

We get through the portal, & then we head back to our room. Hardly anyone was awake still sleeping, well maybe not Alec & Magnus judging by the noises they were making. I push that image out of my head, & then we un-pack everything. It was good to be back home. I hear someone knocking on my door, & I open it.  
"Clary!",I yelled in excitement.  
"Hey Issy. Simon can you go?",she said. He left to God knows where & we sat on the couch in my room.  
"So how was your honeymoon?",she asked me.  
"Oh my God it was amazing. He took me to Rome, & we stayed there for the whole time. The room was amazing you know those old fashion fancy hotels it was like that, but it had columns in the room."  
"Wow, that sounds nice, make mine look like a joke. Then again I'm not really one to like big fancy things.",she said & I nod.  
"Anyway, there was a spa there & we went there for a couples' massage. It was nice, but I preferred it when he gave me one.",I said to her.  
"I can't argue with that. I like it when Jace does that, than someone else.",she replied to me.  
"He took me to the Colosseum, this beach that was gorgeous, a tour around Rome, & a club that was like Pandemonium.",I said to her.  
"Sounds like you had a wonderful time.", she said.  
"I did, but what did you do while I was gone?", I ask her.  
"Just hunting, training, you know the usual.",she replied. We talked & talked, until Alec came in.  
"Isabelle, Clary, Hodge said the Clave has a message, it's important.",he said & we got up & followed him. I was a little worried of what the Clave could say this time. Last time they said we had to get married in 2 months if we wanted a choice, now who knows what will happen now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Clary prov.**

I walk over where Jace is, & we stay away from the crowd clamoring about in the announcement hall. I was a little worried of what the Clave would say now, & I knew i had to get pregnant soon.  
"What do you think they will say now?",I whispered in his ear while Hodge was making the same starter speech.  
"It's anyone's guess really.",he replied. I knew he kinda figured they will announce about we had to get pregnant, & he didn't want to talk about it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a mother yet. I mean I want ot be one day, but it's just I just turned 20 & I'm too young to be a mom. Too young.

Hodge finished what he was saying.  
"Alright listen up the Clave said this, & I don't want anything to be thrown at me. This what the Clave said. '_Shadowhunters, we are shorting the time period of when to get pregnant. You must be pregnant in 8 months if not already. We shortened it, because there is a large decreased. If your partner is incapable of bearing & fertilization. You will get a new partner that is until you get pregnant. Sincerely the Clave."_, Hodge finished & now everyone was upset.  
"WHAT?!.",Isabelle & me yelled.  
"They forced us to get married, & now they want us to get all the women pregnant for their own good.",Alec yelled at Hodge. I grab Jace's hand to make sure he was still here & this wasn't a nightmare.  
"Look, I know it's been hard for the past month, & I don't agree with them on this. But we need to stay together. I'm really sorry they are making us do this, I really am.",Hodge said & then disappeared in the hallway. While the rest of the shadowhunters were yelling & arguing, me, Isabelle, Jace, Simon & Alec left the chaos.

Alec left along with Magnus, & I don't know what they will do, but yet not my problem.  
"I can't believe the Clave. First they force us to marry, & now they want us to get pregnant in 8 months.",Isabelle yelled & I did agree with her that it was wrong to shorten the period to be at least pregnant.  
"What you don't liek that I'm your husband?",Simon asked Isabelle.  
"No, but you Mr. need to fertilize me right away.",Isabelle said & then dragged Simon to who knows where. Jace said anything to me, & probably is afriad of what to say right now after what we heard. I can't lose Jace not again not ever.

We get to our room, & I set my weapons down as does he.  
"Are you ok about you know?",he asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know one thing. I can't lose you again.",I replied.  
"We can switch to condoms, we have 8 months, Clary. I don't want to push you into it.",he replied sneaking his hands under my shirt.  
"Fine, but not right now.",I said kissing him passionately & practically ripping his shirt off. I just wanted him, make me forget what the Clave said & maybe I could get pregnant through this. I pinned him to wall, & aggressively took the rest of his clothing off & rode him. He took mine off, & I didn't dare move my lips away from his. I wanted him, & I never wanted to let him go. I wrapped my legs around him, & he carried us to the bed & then plopped us down. He started to make his way, but I stopped.  
"No, I need you in me.",I begged & he then slammed into me. I let a scream of pleasure, & he kept going. I spread my legs for him to go harder & faster.  
"Clary...",he moaned & now my back was against the headboard slamming against it. It didn't hurt really, but I needed him to cum into me as I do. The room was filled with our moans & groans of pleasure. I can feel both of us building up, but letting go.

"COME ON JACE...PLEASE LET GO.!", I begged, & he went harder & faster than before, but still nothing. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed whatever was left of his crotch, & squeeze it.  
"CLARY?!",was all he could say but we did cum alot.  
"Sorry.",I said, but he went harder than before probably as hard & fast as he could go.  
"No apologies, Mrs. Herondale.",he moaned we came again. We stop after an hour of that, & it was very hard. I got to Closer ot Jace, I don't let him go out.  
"Please stay.",I sorta.  
"Where else would I go?',he sorta asked & kissed me. I fall asleep in his arms, & they help me to remember he's not leaving me & he will never leave me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Isabelle prov. (2 months later)**

I look at the pregnancy test, & it showed a positive sign, 1 week. I was so happy, but I wish Simon was here & not hunting with Jace. I can tell Clary the news. I get up after putting on some clothes, & headed to the training sector. I saw Clary punching & kicking the dummy aggressively as if she was mad at something. She is probably just pregnant, mood swing.  
"Hey, what you doing to that poor dummy?", I sorta asked behind her. She looked at me & I saw her eyes being puffy as if she was crying.  
"I'm just training what's wrong with that?",she sorta asked.  
"Clary what's wrong?",I ask her before telling her I'm pregnant.  
"I've had this nightmare. I was in this room burning with fire, & Sebastian showed up.",she said not finishing what she said. Now I can't tell her, because I have a feeling it's about her & Jace.  
"What did he say & do?",I ask her.

"He came over by me with a knife already bloody, &...Jace's hand. He said, _Clary you will never have a child._",she said with tears in her eyes. I can't tell her I'm pregnant now, because it will hurt her.  
"Don't listen to your dreams they are just dreams nothing more. Have you checked?",I said to her.  
"Yes, same result, negative.",she said.  
"Sometimes those test are wrong, but have told Jace about the dream?",I ask her.  
"No, he was gone when I woke up. I don't know what to do Isabelle?",she said using my name which only meant she was really upset.  
"Everything will be fine Clary, I swear. But when Jace comes you tell him everything ok.",I said.  
"Tell me what?",Jace said as he came back with Simon. I stay because she might need me.

"I had a nightmare about Sebastian & you.",she said & didn't look at Jace. She whispered the rest to him, & that look on his face was just wowed me. His face read like sad, worried, concerned, angry at Sebastian, & alot more.  
"When did this start?",he asked.  
"Just last night. I would've told you sooner, but you were gone when I woke up.",she replied to him.  
"It's fine let's just go back to our room.",he replied to her in a worried tone.  
"What happened?',Simon asked me with a little blood on his mouth.  
"Just like she said, but Simon I have some good news.",I said with a smile.

"What is it?",he asked me wiping the blood from his mouth with his forearm.  
"I'm pregnant.",I said & he kissed me.  
"No more hunting for you, sorry. You need to relax.",he said.  
"WHAT?! I get pregnant & you suspect me to just lay around & do nothing while you go hunt.",I yelled at him.  
"Wow your mood swings are already kicking in.",he said & I didn't smile but punched his arm.  
"Oh shut up.",I said pushing his away from mine. We left & headed back to our room. All I could think about was how Clary was feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Jace prov.  
**

I don't know what to do to help Clary. I'm not leaving again tonight, even if they asked. She hasn't said anything besides in the training room. She was drawing something to clear her mind, but I don't think it's helping.  
"What are you drawing?",I ask as I got to her.  
"Just a garden. I don't know what else to draw to get my mind off from you know.", she said & it was similar to the institute's green house.  
"I understand, but I'm just worried about you that's all.",I told her as I kissed the top her head. I was worried that I can't get her pregnant in time. I would become a mundane for her, but the Clave won't allow me to go because I am the best shadowhunter of my time & they wouldn't risk loosing their best hunter. She goes towards the bathroom, but stops.  
"Care to join me in the tub?",she offered & I got up. She started the water, & then got in after she was undressed. She moved so I could get in, & then she got on me, just laying there against me.

I wash her back, & I see all the runes & white scars she has on herself. She turns around & kisses me. I knew what she wanted, but she was already doing that. She rode me hard that the some of water was getting out of the tub. She kept riding me hard until I picked her up & pinned her to wall. I went in her hard & kept going. I was desperate now to get her pregnant just prove her dream wrong. I knew her dreams were sometimes visions, but this one had to be wrong. I push us on the bed & kept doing her. Her hips was moving against mine, & my head was buried in her wonderful breast. The room was filled with our moans, & grunts of pleasure. She was perfect for me, in more ways I can't imagine.

...

I get woken up, by Clary, but not in a good way. She was shaking, but still dreaming. I try shaking her body to wake her up, but now.  
"Clary wake up. Wake up.",I said while shaking her. She woke up probably about 10 minutes of me trying to wake her & she screamed when she did.  
"Clary, it's ok I'm here. What happened.",I ask her & she still shaking.  
"Sebastian appeared again. But you were dead. Then I went in this room, & there was a baby cradle. There was one, & I held it, but then...',she couldn't finish because of the tears in her eyes.

"Then what happened, Clary please tell me.",I said.  
"The baby disappeared, & the blanket was all bloody along with the cradel. Sebastian showed up again with a bloody..knife, & said, _You will never have children. _Jace, I'm terrified as hell.",she whiumpered in my chest.  
"Hey, listen to me. You are the strongest person I know, & that isn't true what he told you. Tell you what I call Hodge to call the Silent Brothers to see what has been going on with you ok.",I siad to her & she nodded.  
"Maybe they could help me, but Jace I don't want to leave you though.",she said.  
"Your fine & safe here as long as I'm here.",I told her & kissed her. I held unto her as she went back to sleep, but somehow I knew she was just faking it for my own sake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Jace prov. (1 day later)  
**

Hodge said the Silent Brothers will be here at 1, & I'm worried about Clary. Isabelle & Simon knew what was going on with Clary, but I was more concerned why is she having these nightmares. They thought it was just nightmares, but last night was different. There was this blood red blanket on the couch, & she said it wasn't hers. She said it was the same one as it was in her dream. That freaked both me & her out, but of course Alec thought she was just loosing her mind. We get to where Hodge said they wanted to meet, & I could feel Clary being nervous, but who wouldn't be. They talk in your mind, & do stuff that sometimes the Clave can't explain. I saw Isabelle standing by Simon, & a Silent Brother standing near Hodge. I was surprised we didn't have to go to the Silent City or the City of Bones, but demons were getting more & more powerful & maybe they knew why. I had to let her go & go up to the Silent Brother to get her mind read. She went up, but I could sense that it took all her strength to walk up there. Isabelle walked up behind me, & placed her hand on my shoulder, but I ignore her touch.

I couldn't look at the Silent Brother looking in her head. Her memories, her parents, her hunting skills, passion of art, & well me, everything we did was going in his head as well. Her head was moving from side to side, up & down as if she was not in control, & she wasn't. It took all my strength to stay on my ground & not to go up & punch the Brother. Then she collapsed to the floor screaming with her hands clenched in her hair, & now I go over by her. I have her in my arms, but she is still suffering through what the Brother. It shouldn't have been that painful, especially to her & now I want to kill him.  
"What the hell is wrong with her! It's like she is possessed!",Isabelle yelled before I could. I finally calmed Clary down, but why has this happened to her. Why my Clary?

**"Someone has tampered with her mind."**, the Brother said telepathically in all our heads.  
"What do you mean her mind has been tampered with?!",I ask still holding her in my arms.  
**"I don't know who put this on her, but me & my brothers will find out & take the spell off. I am taking her to the Silent City to see what is going on. She may be a danger to the Institute."**, he said in our minds & I nearly got my blade out.  
"She is not dangerous.",I roared at him, but Clary looked at me with those emerald eyes of hers.  
"Jace, please I need to go. Maybe they can figure out why I haven't..", she faded away not finishing & I didn't need her to finish what she said.  
"But I can't see you though.",I reminded her. I hated being apart from her thinking that she was just a dream, & she will fade away when she was gone.  
"I know, but please Jace let me do this. I need to know what the hell is going on with me. I love you.",she said getting up & the Silent Brother & her disappeared. I don't know what to feel right now, besides the cold emptiness in my should right now. Because I didn't know when she will come back or ever she will.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Isabelle prov.**

I am going to miss Clary, but at least I know she will be safe. Besides Alicante, the Silent City is the safe place to be from demons. I don't know how Jace is feeling, because he & Clary have a bond, more stronger than I have ever seen. I know I have a bond with Simon, but its not as strong as theirs.  
"Are you alright?",I ask Jace. I know he isn't my 'brother', but he still is one to me all the time & I make sure he doesn't forget it.  
"I don't know, just leave me alone.",he replied & walked off as usual. God, I wish he wasn't such an ass. He will pay for that later, now stuffed duck or rubber duck or alive duck in his room. Simon is behind me, because I am faster than him even though I'm pregnant.

"Are you ok?",he asked me. He knew Clary was my best friend, & at times I really needed her. But she was also his for who knows how long.  
"Yea I guess. Do you think she will be alright?",I asked a little worried.  
"Of course, but you never know with the Silent Brother, but she is Clary. Anyway how are they doing?',he asked placing his right hand on my stomach. I was surprised that I was going to have triplets. God I'm going to be fat.  
"They are fine, just miss their auntie.",I replied.  
"Hey, she is safe ok. She will be back soon, & shouldn't we I don't be telling Jace that.",Simon said & it almost made me laugh.  
"No, he just wants to be left alone, let him.",I replied. We went back in our room, & I wish he would stay, but I can't fight so he has to. Usually it would just be me & Clary, but now I lost the only company I had left when Simon left.

...

**Clary prov.**

I swear to God whoever did this to me I will kill them. But before I left Jace said 'Never without me.' I woke up on a crappy bed with a harsh blanket that felt like steel wool, & I miss waking upp in Jace's strong, golden arms. Jace, my Jace was gone & I don't know how long I will be here. It was raining outside, as if those were my tears crying for him. Kiss my wedded union rune on my hand to remind that he still there waiting for me to come back home. I need to be strong for him, & get this over with so I can be back in his arms. This is hell for me, & I could feel Jace's grief in me from our bond. My head still hurts when 5 of the Brothers checked on my mind when I got here. I try to remember what my dreams mean, besides loosing everything I love & me not being able to give Jace a child. Then I see a figure, & it stepped closer to my cage.

It kept coming closer to me & i try to back up, but I stop when my back was against the wall. The figure showed her face, & it was last thing I wanted to see here.  
"Aline!",I yelled at her, & I could see her trickster smile curling her face.  
"Bravo, she can see who I am.",she clapped her hands in a sarcastic way that made my skin boil. Her face showed through the rooftop window, why her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Clary prov. **

"Why are you doing this? How did you torment my mind?",I asked her, but part of me already knew.  
"Oh your mind was easy. A demon owed me a debt, & he paid for it. Your mind is so small that it needs a baby sitter to watch it so it won't fail.",she taunted me & I tried to get hr, but the cage electrocuted my hands.  
"Why though?',I asked.  
"I want Jace, you don't deserve him. Knowing him he will come to rescue his poor Clary. So I planned for him to come, & he will.",she said. I step back from her, & I want to kill her so much.  
"When the Clave find out about this you will be killed or be turned into a mundane.",I said to her.  
"Oh I won't because, I will be married to Jace & I will bare his child. They won't let me go because of his abilities & it will be pass down to his child.",she said with a grin.  
"I swear by the Angel Raziel I will kill you myself before you even TOUCH MY HUSBAND!",I threatened her strongly.  
"Aw, it's so cute you think you can. Your brother is here to make sure every detail of plan works.",she said & then left.

...

**Jace prov. **

It's been 6 hours since I seen Clary, & the bed is cold without her body warming it. I can't sleep, & I miss her body next to mine with those emerald eyes & that fiery red hair. A few years ago, I probably wouldn't have cared, but I have changed in a way that only she likes about me. At times I had wish I didn't have that angel feeling in me, because that's not me, being nice to everyone. I hear a knock on my door, & I don't answer, but throw a knife at the door as a go away or be stabbed warning.  
"Jace, it's me Hodge the Brothers called about Clary.",Hodge said & I opened it because something must be wrong.  
"What happened to her, where is she?",I ask. I don't if she is in trouble, & if she was pregnant which was unlikely since I haven't gotten her yet.  
"They woke up after a spell, & they found Clary missing from her room. They found the source & a demon took her mind & tormented her with nightmares. They don't know where she is.",he said. I knew I should have not let them take her. Why do I have to be so stupid.

"How could she have gotten away? They keep her in a room, & monitor her. They must have cameras.",I roared at him, but he gave me that stay quiet look.  
"They saw the cameras & saw a figure, but ti was too fast capture the face.",Hodge replied. I look at the picture of her on my back with her arms around my neck. that was the day of one year dating, & she just got her loyal to rune with me.  
"Let me see it.",I demanded. We left & went to the control room of the institute. Inside was cameras all over New York to see if any demons was around the blocks. Hodge lead me to where the video camera's video from Clary's room in the Silent City was taken. I saw the video, & then I freezed framed the video, but didn't get the face. I went back, & I put in as slow as it could go. Then I paused it when the face of her kidnapper showed. My skin boiled when I saw Aline. I saw a note in the corner of Clary's bed, & I zoomed in to read it. I tread, _if you want to see your precious Clary again come to the Pier_ 32,_ alone_. Now I wanted to kill Aline for what she took away from me.

"I need to go Hodge, alone. If Isabelle or anyone else asks where I am just tell them I went hunting.",I told Hodge.  
"Jace, think about this. It could be a trap.",he replied always in that wise tone.  
"I don't care. She could be pregnant, & I would die if anything happened to her.", I said to him & then left. I got to the Institute's parking lot & got on my motorcycle with some weapons, not as much as I would usually carry. All I could think about was what Aline wanted from her or me. I knew she wanted me, & she had this sick mind of hers that we belong together just because I had sex with her a few times. I regret ever screwing her, plus I was depressed during that time. I was very desperate & I imagined she was Clary, even if she was my 'sister'. I don't what is waiting for me, btu I do know I am going to kill Aline.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Clary prov.**

I find a shell, & I sharpen it so I could use a weapon. If Sebastian was here, I need to use everything I could. I hear a motorcycle come to the Pier, & I knew that sound anywhere. I look at the window that was by me, & I saw Jace getting off. I wish he didn't come, because I had feeling I knew what could happen. I heard some people grunting in pain, & I sorta smile at him fighting his way through. Of Course Aline wanted to play this game, because usually she would just let him walk in, but not today. I hear the door open, & I run as far as I can & Jace runs towards my cage.  
"Don't touch the cage, it's electrocuted.",I said showing him the burns on my hands. He got a wooden peg, & sharpened it. I was confused at first, but I realized he was trying to make a key so it would fit & not electrocute him in the process.  
"Jace you have to go before she finds you. She wanted you to find me & rescue me.",I said, but he ignored me.  
"I'm not going anywhere without you. Come on.",he said & dragged me out of the cage after he unlocked it.

We ran, but we got to a road block when Aline & her goons stopped us. We were outnumbered & out gunned. Plus Sebastian was behind us, & who knows what he has on him. Aline walked a little forward to Jace, but not far when he looked at her.  
"What do you want with Clary?",he asked strongly. She walked closer to him.  
"You to come here & be that hereo in hope it was really that easy. Besides I want you.",she said seductively & Jace grabbed his blade, but didn't push it out of its holder.  
"Why do you think in your little fucked up head I want you & will screw you?",he replied just lifting the blade a little more.  
"Because you will if it meant Clary's life.",she said & then Sebastian came up behind me with a knife against my throat.  
"Put down your weapons Jace, or Clary here joins the ghosts.",Sebastian said sniffed my hair that made me want to kill. Jace put his blade on the ground along with everything else he had.

"Why do you want to help your little whore?", Jace asked Sebastian.  
"She is still my wife, & if it meant hurting you I gladly wanted to.",he replied.  
"So Jace what's going to be Clary's life or her freedom?",Aline said in a seductive tone. I looked at Jace, & I knew he would do anything to save my life before his. But this was something he never wanted to do, but my life was more important to him.  
"She will be safe?",Jace asked. I knew he was worried about me if I was pregnant, but I knew I wasn't.  
"She will & we will let her go.",Aline said.  
"I want 5 minutes alone with her.",Jace said. They left us, & I was relived when Sebastian let go of my neck from his blade. I hug Jace, because I just want to hold him right now. I had feeling after he did what he what he had to they would kill him.  
"Please don't do this Jace, I'll fine I promise.",I said.  
"I'm not going to risk that.",he said petting the back of my head.  
"Take this as a protection.",I whispered to him as I grabbed his smallest dagger. He nodded & then we kiss as if we were about to die. Sebastian dragged me out away from Jace, & I want to kill him.

I am thrown in the cold sea, but I stabbed his arm. But he disappeared right in front of my eyes. Why can he do that & how? I swam to shore still at the pier, & I don't dare walk in if it could risk Jace's life. Why did this have to happened. We should be busy trying to make a baby or hunting demons. I should be with Isabelle helping her with her pregnancy, but no my life is ruined now. I try not to think of what Jace & Aline are doing, but I can't help it. He is forced to do this because he thinks I'm pregnant & i'm not. I lsot faith that I can bear a child, I'm barren. I should already be pregnant, but no. It's not Jace's fault it's mine, & now we will be mundanes or he will be with someone else. Why did this have to happen.?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Jace prov.**

I knew what I was going to do, but I had to play Aline's game. Make her feel like she has me, & then stab her. I am going to regret this, but I promised to Clary I would kill the person that did this to her, & Aline did. I go where Aline I had to, & the dagger was in my pants pocket. When I got there I saw Aline in a red lingerie, & it made me sick seeing in her that.  
"Like what you see Jace?',she asked in a seductive tone. I clench my fist, & I nearly vomit in my mouth when I said it.  
"Yes. Let's just get this over with already.",I said she got up & kissed my neck & I hated every minute of this. I can't believe I used to screw her, what was I thinking. I took my pants off & boxers, only because I didn't want her to feel me & the dagger I had. She crashed her lips on mine, & she was a horrible kisser at that. It took all my strength not to just stop, but I need to play her game. She won't be getting anything from me, reason gel condom. She wrapped her legs around my waist, & started to hump me. Now it was tempting not to just end her fucking life.  
"Come on Jace take control. Give me what you do to Clary, & I know how hard you can go.",she moaned & then pushed us on the bed.

I hate doing this, because I am basically cheating on Clary. I go in as if I was doing this to Clary, but it was Aline. It fooled her which was enough for me.  
"Jace...harder make me hear you say my name.",she moaned. God she is fucking annoying. I went harder, but not enough to please her.  
"HARDER!",she demanded & I just kept going & gently let my hand go down by my discarded pants' pocket where the dagger is.  
"Jace put your sperm in me.",she yelled & then I grabbed it & stabbed her in the stomach. I put a rune on her so she won't be a ghost & fuck haunt me, or possess Clary. She was dead because there was no breath or pulse from her, but it didn't make me feel better about what I did. I know I basically had no choice, & I know I could have killed all those people, but I wasn't going to risk Clary's life for it. I get dressed & I don't look back when I left.

I saw Clary wet & smelled like the sea. I can't believe Sebastian threw her in the ocean, then again I can. I put my jacket around her, but I don't look at her when she did to me. She my dagger with blood, & she put her hand on my cheek.  
"You didn't have a choice.",she said & kissed me. Her words sorta helped, but not really.  
"Can we just leave.",I said. She nodded & then got on my motorcycle & drove back to the Institute. Feeling her arms around me helped me alot, but not really. I can still feel Aline's touch on me.

When we got back to the Institute, I took a long, hot shower. Clary joined me probably what felt like half in hour. That helped alot, because it almost drew Aline's body, but not enough. I kiss her passionately, & pin her to wall. She moved her hips against mine hard, & I thrust into her hard. Now that image was out of my head, but feeling was still there.  
"You know it would be easier if we were on the bed & not slipping against the shower wall.",she said. I pick her up & her legs were around my waist. I got us on the bed, but I put my tongue in her. I hear her moan, & feel her legs pushing me up. I got the message & went in her hard that both of us moaned. Her lips never parted from mine, & I wanted to keep it that way. I went harder & faster in her. I was desperate to get her pregnant now that we only had about 4 or 5 months left. I was relived that the condom I had on was only a one use one. I went as hard as I could in her that I could feel myself just about to to cum in her. Both of us moaned when we had cum together, & I kept going as hard as I could.

I stop after 5 hours later, & I pull Clary closer to me. She laid her head on my chest, but I can tell she was worried about her not getting pregnant. I don't say anything, because I don't want to hurt her more. I kiss her gently, & then she goes to sleep. I fall asleep & dream of her training with our son & daughter or whatever will have.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Clary prov. (3 weeks later)**

I can't believe Isabelle dragged me to Baby's R Us, but yet here I am in an endless store containing lots of baby stuff. I lost hope that I could ever be pregnant & time was running out before the 8 months period was up. Or ever for that matter. I was pushing & stopping the cart for Isabelle while she was looking at baby stuff. I saw a blonde baby boy & he sorta looked like Jace expect with blue eyes. I look away from the baby no matter how cute he was. Isabelle was trying to reach this crib she wanted, so I had to grab it for her because her stomach was in the way. I put the crib underneath the cart basket, & Isabelle looks at me.  
"I'm sorry I made you do that. I'm not used to being this weak.",she apologized. Not for me helping her, but she knew how much I wanted I a baby, but I lost hope for it. My mother told me that these things take time when we want them, but it didn't help. She knew there was a time limit, but she didn't know how it felt because she was already pregnant. I didn't see a blonde little boy or a strawberry blonde girl running around anymore. It was a hopeless dream now, & I felt sorry for Jace that he might become a mundane now.  
"It's fine Izzy really.",I replied to her. We walk a couple more aisles, until the cart was completely over filled with her baby stuff.  
"Well are you sure your not pregnant now?",she asked.  
"I don't know I'm too scarred to see the result of it being..",I trailed off & she nodded.  
"Well, let's go check then.",she said & then paid for a pregnancy test for me. We left the store & headed back to the Institute.

...

We went to her room, because I didn't want Jace there to see it negative. Simon wasn't there, probably hunting with Jace & Alec. Samantha was pregnant with Alec's baby, but she said she would let Magnus & Alec have it, but Alec said no. I was surprised, but I guess he wanted to responsible & be there for Sam. She was like Alec, & now they were dating & just got married yesterday. Magnus & Alec are still friends, which really didn't bother me. Isabelle gave me a test so I could use it. I did what I had to & put it in the sink, & waited 2 minutes until it showed the result.  
"Issy, can you please look for me. I don't want to see that sign.",I asked. I was too afraid of it being negative as usual. She nodded & I had my eyes close so I wouldn't see her reaction.

"Clary, you are pregnant. 1 week.",she said.  
"What?",I said & then looked at the test. She was right. There it was the blue positive sign right next to the 1 week. I took 3 more tests just to make sure, & all of them had the same result. I started to cry at that.  
"Clary what's wrong?',Isabelle asked.  
"Nothing, I am just happy that's all. I thought I was you know.",I said & she nodded. Then I heard Simon come in & I pull my pants back on. I saw Jace there, standing by the door & then saw my face.  
"What's wrong?',he asked & I was still holding the last test. I gave it to him, & his golden eyes popped when he saw it.  
"What's going on?",I heard Simon, & Isabelle filled him in. I kiss Jace's cheek.

"You know Jace, Isabelle & I are having 2 boys & 1 girl so maybe..",Simon said, but Jace Interrupted.  
"If you finish what I think you are saying. I will gladly cut you where it hurts.",Jace threatened & Simon put his hands over his crotch.  
"I was just joking your son or daughter is the last person I want for one of my kids to date. Besides they cousins anyway.",Simon said. I start to laugh, but I rushed into the bathroom & vomit in the toilet.  
"Yea, your pregnant. Welcome to my world.",Isabelle said. I roll my eyes & then me & Jace left & headed back to our room. Usually we would make love, but we can't now. I change into a lavender, silk, nightgown I had & laid down on the bed. It was now 9, & I was surprised that the time just flew by. Jace took his shirt off, & damn it I wish I wasn't pregnant, no I don't. I put my head & hand were I usually put it on him, & he kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe we are going to have a baby.",I said to him.  
"I know what you mean. I thought I wouldn't live this long or find someone for me that I could have one with.", he said & kissed me.  
"Jace, are you ok about this?",I ask him.  
"Of course I wouldn't I be. But you aren't going hunting anymore. Just relax ok.",he said.  
"Fine, but don't suspect me to go between your legs & give you a job while I am.",I said.  
"Oh come on you gotta give me something.",he said.  
"I get pregnancy boobs.",I replied.  
"That will work.",he said & I laugh. I go to sleep & I finally dream of a good, living dream of our baby living in these halls.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Isabelle prov.**

Simon helps me build the last crib we need for our triplets. All the couples rooms have a few extensions for the baby or babies. I know Clary will be getting one soon, because of her pregnancy or will just get the spare room next to theirs. I don't how long Jace can live without humping her, probably not long. I am happy for, because she has been paranoid that she couldn't get pregnant. I know Simon & Jace wouldn't like it if our kids dated, but it wouldn't bother me really. They aren't really related after all. I snap out of that thought, because Simon was staring at my pregnancy boobs. I slapped his arm.  
"Stop being a perv, & aren't you supposed to be hunting?", I said.  
"They don't need me. Besides I want to spend my day with my incredible wife.",he said & kissed me.

Clary comes in & I wished she didn't. Then I remember she said she was going to paint the babies' room for me, but I don't want to push her.  
"I'll leave you two alone so you can kiss & make up. Clary don't get to feisty.",Simon said & then left. Samantha stands by the door & I nod for her to come in. I don't mind Samantha, but she did make Magnus & Alec brake up. Then again Alec slept with her, got her pregnant, but at least he married her. I sorta feel bad for Magnus, but they have been on & off lately.  
"So do you plan on painting their room?",I ask Clary.  
"You said you wanted ducks that way you can scare Jace whenever he came here if he did.",she replied.  
"Oh right sorry I've been busy vomiting. What about you two?",I said & both of them nodded. Clary left with her paint, brushes, & plastic to put over the furniture & floor. I was alone with Samantha, & trying to knit a blanket. So far not so good.

"Here, you put the needle through here, & then loop it around.",she said fixing it.  
"How did you know that the books didn't say that?",I questioned probably as a thank you as well.  
"My mother taught me. Books are crap they are never right about things you need to learn about.'she replied & I sorta luagh.  
"If you don't mind me asking. How did you get Alec anyway?",I asked.  
"I knew you were going to ask that, but fine I will tell you. Well actually we have been dating alot longer than you think. 3 months, 4 next Tuesday. I wasn't interested in him at first, because well you know.",she said & I nodded. Not many people here approve of Alec being guy, well mainly the girls who think he is cute.  
"OK, anything else?",I ask her.  
"At first I was surprised, because I'm not pretty like you & Clary. But he kissed me in the weapons room, & said. 'I want you Samantha.' Then well at first i didn't really go for it, because he was still with Magnus, & I thought he only wanted for me for that thing he is missing.",she said & I thing what Alec has in common with Jace besides hunting, is the love of sex.  
"So then you had it with him, officiously because of your baby.",I said & she nodded.

"Yea, but I just feel bad for Magnus though. I stole his boyfriend away from him.",she said not looking at me.  
"Samantha, it's not your fault. Alec cheated on Magnus. You were just in love with him, & now you are married & carrying his child. Besides I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he was going to leave Magnus.",I told her & she smiled slightly. After 2 hours Clary comes out, & joins us for some chocolate & Cheetos. I can't help it if I crave for that, & Clary still hasn't gotten to that point yet.  
"I know you are pregnant, but that is disgusting.",she said while I dipped a few Cheetos in Nutella.  
"Hey, don't knock it until you try it.",I replied to her. She rolled her eyes, but I wondered something. How many is she carrying?  
"Hey Clary how about we go to the infirmary to see how many you will be having?",I asked her.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm just having one, Issy. But ok fine, since I can't reason with you to change your mind.",she said & got up easily unlike me. She helped me up, & Sam. I already had my angel blood for the day, because I don't want Simon seeing me when I do that.

**Clary prov.  
**

We get to the infirmary, & I see my mom helping out in there. I walk by her, & her stomach was getting big.  
"Hey Clary, did Jace get a blade in his shoulder again?",she asked me & I nodded no.  
"But I do need an ultrasound to see...",I trailed off & rubbed my belly.  
"Really Clary, I'm going to be a grandmother.",she said & hugged me.  
"Yes, but I need to know how many I would be having. You know just in case.",I said & she nodded with a smile. I laid down on the bed she had for me, & then she put a gel on my stomach. I can see it in her eyes that she was tired, & maybe I should do this while I'm pregnant besides just painting. She moved the hand-held monitor on my stomach moving it from place to place. She smiled a little at one time.

"What is it?", I ask just a little nervous. She turned the computer monitor, & I couldn't really see anything.  
"See those two little dots. Those are your growing babies.",she said & my eyes widened. Twins really. I don't know how Jace is going to feel about that, but he just walked in.  
"What's going on? Is it ok?",he asked.  
"Yes, but it's not an it.",I said making a 2 with my fingers, & his golden eyes grew big. I get up, & moving my hand in front of his face, no reaction.  
"Allow me.",Isabelle said & threw a glass of water in his face. He snapped out of that trance with his eyes blinking like crazy.  
"What sorry what.",he said. I pointed at the monitor & he looked at it for a while. I don't know if he is happy or what. My mom, Isabelle, & Sam left us alone.

"Are you happy with that?",I ask him a little nervous. He got up, & kissed me.  
"I am, just a little surprised that's all.",he replied.  
"I know what you mean.",I said to him, & he swooped off my feet & carried me down the halls to our room. I kiss him passionately, & I take his shirt off. I let my hands touch every rune he has on his chest & kiss his amazing chest.  
"Clary, we need to stop before we..",I stopped him by kissing him. But he was right though, we need to stop. I'm not going to risk my babies' life just because I want to make love to their father.  
"Ugh fine, but can you please take your clothes off. You need to give me something too.",I said & I took my clothes off as he took his pants off. I knew he wasn't going back out there tonight, because he just wanted to by my side. I put his arm around my naked & push my self closer to his body. It felt good to be by his side while he slept, & woke up next morning with him there or a note saying he left for a reason. I dream of a little boy running around, & then Jace picked him up along with his brother who looked more like me.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Jace prov. (6 months later)**

I wake up with my arm around Clary, & my hand on her popping stomach. Then I feel her silently screaming, & moving as if she was having a nightmare. I'm shaking her body to wake her up, but no luck.  
"Clary wake up.",I say over & over again while I'm shaking her body. She woke probably 7 minutes later, & screams when she did. She had tears in her eyes, as if someone was hurting her.  
"Oh, Jace thank God your ok.",she said & hid her face on my naked chest.  
"What happened?", I ask her. She stayed quiet for a while, & wiped the tears she shed away with my thumbs.  
"You died over & over again. Then...our babies were killed along with you.",she said crying again.  
"Hey, I am still here ok, & they fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to you & them.",I told her & kissed her & her stomach.

"I know you will, but I'm just scarred. Sebastian said..",she trailed off, but I interrupted her.  
"Whatever he said it was a lie.",I said & kissed her again.  
"He said I wouldn't live through labor though.",she said.  
"Like I said he is a liar, & he is just trying to get you scarred.",I told her & she kissed me.  
"Can you stay with me tomorrow, please?", she asked.  
"Of course I will.",I replied to her holding her in my arms & she went back to sleep. I went back to sleep after I made sure she stayed like.

...

**Clary prov. **

Me & Jace get up & head to the Infirmary to see how the twins are doing. I could check to see what genders they are, but I want it to be a surprise. I see Isabelle walking around with Simon with her daughter in her arms, & Simon has his sons. It was cute that how all three of them looked the same, but different. The boy that looked more like Simon, was Jr. Isabelle's daughter looked just like her, little Hannah. Then there was the smallest boy, Adam. Adam had Isabelle's eyes, but mostly looked more like Simon. I wave at her as they pass by, but she ignored me. She was tired alot lately, & still hasn't gone hunting yet.

We get to the infirmary, & I saw my mom feeding my little sister, Eve. I lay down on the same bed & she does our usual routine. I look at the monitor & saw 2 figures that barely looked human, well shadowhunter. I looked at Jace & he let a slight smile go across his face. Seeing my babies before they were born gave me hope. The Angel Raziel came by & everyone showed him respect. He only came when a prayer was to be answered or someone very important need his blood. I have drank his blood before & have been, so it was that time again. His wings descended to make him look more like us & his beautiful wings won't be in the way as he walked closer to me. Everybody in the infirmary left when he dismissed them, & only the three of us was there alone.  
"Hello Clarissa, Jace.", he said with his voice that only me & Jace could hear. It sounded like angels saying a prayer, but strong. He cut his arm, & his blood pored in the water I had, & I drank it.

"Raziel.",Jace said strongly as a greeting.  
"I heard your prayer for help. And no Jace I am not going to wipe the earth from teenage boys or give you another part.",Raziel said in just our minds. I sorta laugh at Jace for thinking of that, & he will be a VERY protective father if one or both our twins is girls.  
"How did you hear that though? I thought it..",I trailed off & remembered he was an angel duh.  
"May I enter your mind & see what is tormenting you?",he asked me & I nodded. I feel him go through all my memories & thoughts, ever since I was born, Jace, my feelings, thoughts everything. I let out a loud gasp when he was finished. Raziel's face was as it was in the stone pictures, stone, but loving.  
"What's wrong with her?",Jace asked very concerned.  
"Valentine's son, Sebastian is still haunting her mind. I will tell the Clave to send a warning & a threat to hunt him down. He is more demon than human, he is a demon fully. He has more power than any demon I have seen almost as powerful as the prince of Hell himself. I have a very strong feeling Sebastian is working with Satan to get your children.",Raziel said  
"What does he want from our children?",I asked very worried. Why would the Devil himself want my children, my unborn children.

"Because he knows the prophecy as well as I do.",Raziel replied in both of our heads.  
"What prophecy?",Jace asked, but not getting up in Raziel's face like he would with anyone else.  
"The prophecy is that 2 children of 2 Nephilim lovers, whose love ignites a fire within & out. The lovers are the most powerful Nephilim anyone has ever seen. The children are to use their Angelic powers to rid the world of all demons, & put Satan in his cage once more. Your love is like that, & far from I've seen you two are the most powerful Nephilim I have seen. If he got rid of your children or fed them demon blood. He would use the demon side to get rid of the world of angels, Nehpilim, & the world.",Raziel's voice said in both of our heads & now I my hand was over my stomach. My children, Jace's children, our children, could be the end or relief of the world.

"Is there anything you could do to protect her?",Jace asked & Raziel nodded. He was the creator of the Nephilim, so maybe he could draw a rune on me to protect me from Sebastian. With just finger he drew a rune right near my heart to make it more powerful. He stopped, & I saw the rune. It almost looked like the Insight/Foresight rune, but the X in the middle was gone & replaced by a cross like symbol.  
"This rune will protect her mind from any demon & Sebastian, & she won't be haunted by him. It will protect her, but it needs to be applied time & time again though.",Raziel said in our heads, & scripted how to draw that rune in my head.  
"Thank you, Raziel.",I said before he flew off.

We leave the infirmary, & went back to our room that was a little apartment in a way with 3 bedrooms besides our's. Where our old bed was, now the living room. I get notepad, to get some baby names down, because we needed to do it before they came. He was in our bedroom sharpening his blades on the bed. His head lifted up, & saw me in my white nightgown.  
"Are you going to draw me naked again?",he sorta asked.  
"No, we are going to see what to name the babies. We need 2 for each you know just in case.",I told him & he nodded.  
"Ok, how about Abby, Jessica, Celeb, & Jack?",he suggest.  
"I don't like Abby Herondale & Celeb, but I did like the J's.",I said & wrote those down & cross out Abby & Celeb.  
"Whatever you see right. What's your suggestions then?",he said.  
"Selene & David.",I told him, & he nodded.  
"Those could work, but what parring should be our favorite in case they are boy & girl?",he asked as I got in the covers.  
"We'll jsut wait until they are born. That why if we change our minds, because of how they look.",I said & rested my head on his chest. We didn't talk about what Raziel said, but it made me think though. I fell asleep with no nightmares of Sebastian or anything, but dreamed of my future family.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Simon prov.**

I wake up for the 3rd time tonight because of our kids crying out of something. I get up along with Isabelle to their room to soothe them down. I looked at the time in their room, 5:59. too early. I don't smell anything, & they aren't hungry. Hannah quiet down when I held her, & I was little upset that they woke me & Isabelle up just because they wanted attention, but she was too cute to ignore.  
"Isabelle love, maybe we should just let them sleep with us. You really need sleep, & this vampire needs it to.",I said & she nodded. We carried all three of them to our bed, & they finally went to sleep. It wasn't hard to go to sleep. Because one I was very tired. Two: I had my family sleeping by me. Three: the thought of when Jace will be alone with his twins humored me.

...

I get up around 12, & Isabelle was still asleep with her arm around each of the kids. I wish I didn't have to leave, but I have to because she is still on lay a way. I knew she hated not being able to hunt, & have to stay home & watch the kids while I go with Jace, Alec, & Erick. Clary told Isabelle that the babies could come anytime, & I don't why Jace isn't staying around to make sure he was there when they were born. What kind of father would miss their own children being born, I know I didn't. That day was one of the happiest days of my life. I remember it well. I got called in to go hunting because Alec broke his arm, & couldn't go hunting that day so I had to. I told them before that I was staying until Isabelle gave birth, but she understood. I went hunting with the guys, & 2 hours later Clary called me while I was attacking a demon in Brooklyn Street. We killed the demons, & I ran like hell to get to the Institute. I heard Isabelle cry in pain, but I got there just in time. Hannah was born first & I was the first to hold her. Hannah is 7 minutes older than Adam. Adam is 8 minutes older than Junior. I snap out of that memory when Jace threw a knife that almost hit my head.  
"Stop day dreaming.",he yelled. Yea, I felt sorry for his kids, because he was an ass & a bastard. Wait, what if they are just like him. I shiver at that thought, & we go through the portal to get to Central park.

Already I can smell the demons, by the scent I say about 10. Piece of cake. I have gotten used to fighting the demons, that I have these gloves with little seraph blades in them. Sorta like a Wolverine sorta thing, & I can see why he enjoyed it so much. I punch the demons attacking me with the gloves, & the blades I had on me. We killed them all in under 15 minutes, not bad for me, but Jace that's a different thing. I've seen him kill 10 demons alone in 15 minutes. So being in a group should have been quicker, but I'm still new to this they aren't. We left Central Park, but I got Isabelle a coffee from Starbucks & then headed back to the Institute.

When I got back i saw Isabelle asleep on the couch with our kids asleep in her arms & one on her back. I shake her a little to wake her up, but she punches me on the nose.  
"Oh my God Simon. I am really sorry, I thought you Magnus trying to put glitter & make up on our kids.",she said & I'm tilting my head back while I reach for a tissue to get the blood to stop.  
"Your tired & have 3 kids your excused. I got you a coffee, extra espresso with cream.",I said giving her the coffee.  
"Thanks, & I am really sorry I punch your nose.", she said.  
"It's fine, but did Clary come over though?",I ask her & she shook her head no. She said she was going to keep Isabelle company while I was gone, but I guess she got hung up about something. I stayed home for rest of the day, with my family, because I missed them.

**Clary prov.**

Jace walks in while I'm drawing a replica of Van Gogh's spring painting. I was by the window bench, & he came over behind me.  
"Hey what are drawing?",he asks me.  
"Van Gogh.",I replied to him. I was in a white dress that fitted me quite well. I have been wearing dresses lately, only because my water could break any time & it would be better if I was in a dress than pants or a skirt.  
"I see. How have they been?",he asked placing his hands over my stomach.  
"Pretty good. Almost had a scare that I was going in labor without you being there, but it was just a false alarm.", I said. I was worried that while he was hunting my twins could come, & he wasn't there for them to be born.  
"Well, if I'm not here in the Institute call me or Simon if I don't answer ok. I'm not going to miss them being born.",he said & kissed me & my neck a little. I jump a little form the kick one of them gave. Man they were strong.

"Stop causing your mother so much pain. We give you life, & that's how you thank her.",he yelled to my stomach. I did like how he talked to them, as if they were already here with us.  
"Don't yell at our kids when they aren't even out yet.",I barked to him & he gave them those wide eyes. He rubbed my stomach & kissed both places where their heads would be.  
I remember last week, Isabelle gave me & Sam a baby shower. I would say the most ridiculous thing was Magnus' gift. It was this strange, glittery headband that said sexy little thang on it, & it was baby size. But he did give a glow orb that looked like the stars in the night sky when you activated it. I go to sleep in Jace's arms right there, & he does move me to bed. I sorta woke up, but I just pretended to be asleep. He laid down next to me for a while until he got a call that he had to go & go hunt.  
"Aren't you going to leave?",I ask him opening my eyes to face his.  
"No, they have Alec & Eric. I just want to spend my time with you right now.",he replied & kissed me & my stomach. Both our hands were on my stomach, because I felt like I was holding them right there. I actually go to sleep, & dream of Jace being naked.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Clary prov. (few weeks later)**

I wake up cold, because Jace isn't there & I wished he did stay. I know he has to fully go hunting, because most of the women are busy with their children or pregnant. I pull myself up, because no one is there to help me. I gasp when both of my children kicked, but at least I wasn't completely alone. I grabbed the garbage bucket I had, & barf in it. I had it just in case I didn't want to risk it while I'm walking down towards the bathroom. After I was done, I change into a black dress & cut an apple, then dip it in some vanilla frosting. I look at their room that I painted & furnished. It looked like a night sky, with dark blue & dark purple on the walls & ceiling with little sliver dots to simulate the stars in the sky. Isabelle said I should have done actual stars, but I did. She is always so skeptical about stuff, but I don't recall the sky ti be filled with stars that are well star shaped, they look like dots or a figure like cross. I rearrange some of the stuff in their room, & the dark wooden cribs are the same. Black & lavender blankets. I leave & head to Isabelle's while Simon is gone.

When I got there I saw Isabelle trying to calm her kids down, & I thought it was sorta funny seeing her going crazy. Her hair was a mess, shirt was stained with vomit & pee.  
"Oh Clary, thank God you are here. Do you think you could feed Hannah. Wait you are going to do breast feeding right?",she asked I nodded. She gave me Hannah & I fed her. It felt a little weird having her drink from my breast & I'm not her mother. Well at least it's her daughter & not her sons. I would probably made them pervs when they got older later on. I gave Hannah back to Isabelle when she was done, but I felt some kicks in my stomach. They kicked harder & harder each time, & Isabelle sees me.  
"Clary are you ok?",she asks, & I scream in pain when my water broke. She looks down at me, & her blue eyes grew big.  
"Ok, Clary I'm going to call Jace, & get you to the infirmary if you can make it. Can you?",she asked me.  
"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO! JUST GET FUCKING MAGNUS OR MY MOM DOWN HERE!",I yell to her.  
"Ok Ok, jeez now I know how you felt when I yelled at you. Clary just breathe ok, & hold still.",she said helping me up. They can't come now, Jace isn't here & who knows when he will be back.

I scream down the halls in pain, while Isabelle is pushing me down in a wheelchair she used when she was going in labor. No one looked at me, because they were all used to screams of a woman crying in pain out of labor. We get to the infirmary, & Isabelle sits me down on a infirmary bed & puts my hair in a loose bun. Maryse comes in & steps closer to me & tries to put two fingers on my stomach.  
"Clary it will help with the pain & slow it down a bit.",she said & I nodded. She put her fingers against my stomach & it did help. Magnus comes in & makes me drink a potion that helps with the pain, & it went away .  
"There Clary, that should help. I called your mom, but Isabelle is calling Jace. Everything will be fine I promise.",he said & it was strange to hear him say that without dear or something he usually said. By the Angel it hurt, but where is Jace when I need him.

**Jace prov. **

I sliced the last few demons attacking me in Pandemonium. Alec & Simon burn the bodies they can't be possessed again & used again. A blonde, mundane girl comes forward to me.  
"I've seen you around here alot. Maybe I should thank you for killing that man that attacked me.",she said seductively, like Aline did. I push her off me, because I hated when girls did that.  
"Not interested.",I said, but she grabbed my arm. I threw her down on the ground. I felt my phone vibrate & Isabelle was calling.  
"What do you want Isabelle? Is Clary ok?",I ask her walking out of Pandemonium.  
"Jace, get your ass down here NOW. She's in labor, & is very close.",she replied & my eyes went big. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone. God why am I so stupid. I got on my motorcycle & drove as fast as I could back to the Institute.

**Clary prov. **

I scream in pain, because the potion just wore off. My mom was here to deliver my babies, & I wouldn't have it any other way.  
"Clary it's time to start.",she said.  
"No, just a little longer please.",I replied trying not to yell at her.  
"Clarissa, if you don't you would be putting yourself & your babies in..death. Please I can't lose my daughter & my grand babies.",she said & I gave nod. _Jace where are you. I need you here with me._ I said in my head hoping he is here or on his way.

**Jace prov.**

I get to the Institute, & ran like hell to Clary's screams. I get to where she is & she is sweaty & screaming in pain. I got over by her, & her hand clenched into mine that it hurt a little. I could sorta feel the pain she was going through, & I can't imagine what she is really feeling. Jocelyn nods at her, & I guess it was time.**  
**

**Clary prov.**

I push as hard as I can to get one of my children out of me. I clench my nails in Jace's hand hard each time I pushed harder.  
"The head is out, just a few more big pushes.",my mom said. I could tell on Jace's face he wanted to say something, but afraid of what I would say.  
"Clary, push as hard as you can.",he said & kissed my forehead.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM DOING, DANCING?",I snapped at him & I didn't mean too. My mo just motioned to him, & I push harder & harder each time as hard as I can. Then I hear a sweet cry from one & I open my eyes to see my mom wrapping my baby in a blanket.  
"It's a girl.",she said & gave me the baby. I cried a little to see her, right there in my arms. I don't know what color hair she has or eyes, because she was still covered in blood a little. I look at Jace who is just staring at our daughter.  
"Do you want to hold her?",I ask & he nodded. I gave him our daughter. I could see him shed a small tear.

**Jace prov.**

I didn't think I would ever live this long to have kids or even be married. But this little one in my arms gave me another thing to fight for. I hope Jocelyn washes her, so I could see if she looked more like Clary than me. She was dried with blood, now. I kiss her forehead, but I feel Clary clenching my hand again. I put our daughter in a basket Isabelle put in here. Now she has to get the other one out of her. A Silent Brother put a mark on our daughter's head so she would be protected from demons that tried to possess her.

**Clary prov.**

I push harder, & harder each time to get my last child out of me. I push has hard as I can with screams of pain. I push & push, & I heard cry, a sweet cry. My mom wrapped the baby in a blanket, & handed it to me.  
"You have boy.",she said. I smile at my son, & I could see features Like Jace's. I held them there for a while, & Jace was holding our daughter.  
"Ok, I need to wash them. So give me my grand babies .",she said & we gave them to her. I couldn't wait to see what they looked like without being dried blood red. I hope our son looks exactly like Jace. Jace kisses me & my forehead.  
"Get some rest..mommy.",he said.  
"You too daddy, & make sure Magnus doesn't put glitter & make up on our kids I'm sleeping.",I tolsd him & he nodded. It wasn't hard for me to go to sleep, because I was exhausted.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:n Clary prov.**

I wake up with my daughter in my arms, & I know what to name her. She was trying to open them, & she did. She was all cleaned, her small hair was sorta strawberry blonde, but it had more blonde in it. She had hazel eyes that more green in them, & tiny freckles on her nose. She was beautiful. Jace switched babies with me. Our son looked exactly like Jace only with tiny freckles on his nose. Everyone that was important to me was in the room to see our babies.  
"Aw look she is so cute. You know she would be even cuter if she had glitter on her.",Magnus said & Jace slowly moved her away from Magnus.  
"If you put glitter &/or make up on either one of them, I will cut you.",Jace threatened.  
"So what are their names?",Isabelle asked. I knew what I wanted, & I can see Jace thought the same.  
"Well say hello to Jessica & Jr. Jace Herondale.",I said.  
"WHAT?! You didn't name your daughter after their favorite aunt. I am very offended, Clary.",Isabelle said placing a hand over her heart. I roll my eyes at her remark. They stayed for a few hours, & we left as well.

I was holding Jessica, while he was holding our son & carried them back to our apartment. We put them in their cribs, & Jessica doesn't let go of my finger. Her whole hand barely covered my finger, but she had a very strong grip. It was cute, & maybe we should let them sleep with us.  
"Jace, I think we should let sleep with us. If you want them too?",I ask him.  
"I wouldn't mind that.",he replied & took Jessica as I took Jace. I wrapped both of them in blankets, because it was still winter. Jace's birthday has passed, but he says this is birthday present.

We gently lay down, & Jr. buries his face in my shoulder. Jace kisses me goodnight, & our children's heads. We let our arms go across each so we are holding each other, everyone of us. I dream of a future with my new family, & it looks good.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Jace prov.**

I wake up seeing Clary & Jace sleeping. He was right between her breast sleeping peacefully. _Lucky._ I thought & remember all the times I have been in that exact spot. I feel Jessica slightly moving, & about to cry. I didn't know what to do exactly, so I just pick her up & her eyes have more green in them than yesterday. She looked at me, like she is waiting for something so I put her on my leg. She is still looking at me like that, so I bounce her a little, & she smiles a little. She is cute, & I do know one thing. I am going to kill every teenage boy that looks at her when she is that age. I support her so didn't fall to the ground on accident, but she did fall just on top of me with arms open around me. She didn't cry when she did fall, but Jace did though. I tried to ssh him, but he just kept crying. Clary opens her eyes, & they look little darker.

"Well someone loves their daddy.",she said & I gave her Jessica.  
"She fell on me when I was bouncing her on my leg.",I told her, & she took her shirt off & it was tempting not to have my way with her. I gave her Jessica, & she positioned both of the twins to where they can be fed. I couldn't help, but stare. I hope that well we could have a night, because I have been craving her skin to be on mine in that way.  
"Jace, if you stare any longer. I might have to take your eyes out. You've seen, lick, rubbed, put something between, & alot more to them. So please don't stare while I'm feeding our kids.",she said & now I felt turned on by her dirty talk.  
"I can't help it.", I told her & she just rolled her eyes. I look at the clock, 1:56, damn it. I wanted to stay with Clary & the kids, but I still have to fill in what I missed yesterday & train some people. Well that is, if not too busy or else Alec or Erik has to.  
"I have to go. I'll be back around oh 8 or 9.",I said & she didn't look at me. I know I haven't been there for her during her pregnancy, & I wanted to make it up today.  
"Ok, just try to be safe ok. No offense, but let other people die first. I don't want to be a widow or let our kids grow up without you.",she said, & I kissed her for a bit.  
"I will, & you two be good to your mom.",I said to her & my kids as I kissed the top of their heads.

I left after I got dressed in my usual clothing, with my swords on my back in their holders. I walk into the weapons room, & I see Alec sharpening his blade by the blade rack.  
"Well, look decided to show up after all. I thought you said you weren't coming in today, because your family.",he said.  
"As if I would have a choice. Either you, Erik, or Hodge would force me to go, because my wife can't fight right now. Besides someone has to watch over your ass.", I replied to him.  
"Thanks, but me & my ass don't need protecting.",Alec said & right there Erik came in.  
"Hey ladies, no need to fight, well do.",Erik said & I roll my eyes. I still can't believe Cali & him are married & just had a kid. Not that I don't mind Cali, just never thought he would marry a girl that was born in Michigan.

"Come on I heard some demons are at Pandemonium. & I for one really want to kill some.",Alec said. I go ahead from them to get on my motorcycle & head to Pandemonium by the underground tunnel we had installed. I don't why demons always go for Pandemonium, but I guess it was because people get to drunk before they get possessed. I was the first one to get there as usual, & I wish the music wasn't playing _Die Young_. I do worry about me dying, because I don't want to leave Clary alone with the twins. I never want my kids to grow up like I did. I look at the sensor, & it detects 13 demons in here. Finally, Alec & Erik get here, & Alec pulls the fire alarm after Erik put the bar on fire. Both of the bartenders were demons, & they were killed in that fire. The mundanes ran like mice getting chased by a cat or guys running from Magnus who wants to put glitter on them. I grab my blades, & I start to fight & kill the demons. This was too easy, even for them. Either that or I'm just too damn good at my job.

I say I killed about half, while Erik & Alec got the rest of them. I burned the bodies I killed, while Alec & Erik do the same & wipe footage of us fighting the demons. I heard sirens coming near, & we hopped on the vehicles we used before the fire department or police came by. I don't head back to the Institute just yet, because I wanted to get Clary & my kids something. I get to this little store that I saw Clary go to alot when I first met her, & the store gives me a headache out of all the brightness. I must have been standing there for about 15 minutes or so, before I got used to it. I walk around, & no one was in the shop, strange. I saw all sorts of things that would make me sick, if I wasn't here for a reason. I shiver when I saw duck themed items. How the hell could people think they are cute. They are evil, little bastards. I get a necklace that had black diamonds with gold & sliver on the lining of each diamond. For my kids a brown bear with a purple bow for Jessica, & black bear with a white bow tie for Jace. I was not going to get a duck for him, because I am not scarring him for life & well haunt me while I'm driving. I leave the amount of money on the counter, & then leave that bright place, & it is dark now.

I head back to the Institute, & parked my motorcycle when I got there. I also grabbed some food for Clary & me, because I have feeling she didn't make anything. When I got to my room I saw Clary rocking the twins in her arms, & she looked up & smiled when I walked in. I put my backpack down along with my weapons, & give Clary the tray of grilled chicken & mashed potatoes. She gulped down her half of the food, & I gave her the box that had her necklace. She opened it & her emerald eyes lit up. I gave my kids their presents, & they gave me those wide eyes that I thought was cute. Clary kissed me for a while, but breathed.  
"Why did you get these?",she asks.  
"Just wanted to give my family something that they deserve.",I replied & kissed her back. She had a healing rune on her arm,probably because she was still sore from yesterday & who could blame her. I didn't go hunting again that, I just stayed there with them. We put our kids to bed around 10:45, & just watch them as they slept. I could see that Clary was tired form today & yesterday. I pick her up & carry her back to our bedroom, & she kisses me on the way. I put her down gently on the bed, & I laid down next to her. She laid her head on top of my chest. Like she usually does, & I let my hands go through her fiery red hair. She fell asleep easily, compared to me. I'm not used to sleeping this early, but I do need it though. Reason: I have night shift with the twins.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Clary prov. (2 months later)**

I wake up out of hearing my twins cry. I get up of being woken up for the 4th time this night, & I needed my rest more than ever. I was going to leave the twins alone with Jace, which should be interesting. I never have left him alone with the twins, because well I was afraid one of them would accidentally take his sword or dagger out of its holder. It's enough just last night I had to hear, "Clary, can you draw a healing rune on Jace?" So yea, I am nervous about leaving them alone with him. He is a good father, but I just wish he was just little more careful about leaving his weapons around where they can reach. They are at that stage now that they want to grab everything they can. It's like when we went to hunt at Comic Con a few years ago, & Simon was in heaven. Jace wasn't waking up, so I squirt him with a squirt bottle I had. His nose twitches when I'm squirting him, & I change the setting to spray. He should know by now that he should wake up before I did this. Now he wakes up.

"Really Clary?',he asked. His hair was sleek from last night, but now it's curly.  
"Just be glad I didn't get bucket. Now get off your ass or do I have to do it for you.",I threaten him. He got up, because he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I fed the twins their bottles, & let suck on that until they threw it to the ground when they were done. Jace gave me some coffee & I needed it, probably not as much as him. I got dressed in my usual clothing I wore for hunting. I have no idea how he is going to live without going hunting, but I craved for the action. Made enough milk for them for the day, so Jace didn't have to worry. he tried to make it before, but they barfed it all out. I put both of the twins in their chairs while I finished getting ready.

"Are you sure you can handle this?", I ask Jace who is holding Jessica at the time.  
"Yes, stop worrying about me. We will be fine, won't we.", He said & looked at Jessica. I kissed all three of them, & left. I see Isabelle & Sam waiting for me. Same did have a baby girl, & she was ready to get back out there as much as me.  
"How did you make Alec stay home with your girl?",I ask her.  
"I didn't ask him to watch over our daughter. I asked Alec to watch over Magnus who is watching our daughter. I bet when I get home she is going to be in make up & glitter.",she replied.  
"Well at least we are free from them. Mine are evil.",Isabelle complained.  
"Oh stop it. It's your fault for a one time thing while you were pregnant."I replied to her. I still worried about my kids, but not with Jace about what Raziel said about them. I don't know if I should believe what he said, but he was angel & knew more than I ever will. They could either be the hope or the end of the world, but I will protect them no matter what. We go through the underground tunnel to get to Pandemonium, & I could hear the music going from down here.

When we surfaced to Pandemonium, it was playing _Into The Lair _by Zedd. I look at the sensor, & there was some demons in here. We set the fire alarm after we faked an oil leak, & fought the demons. I get my blades out from my shoes & start to kick the demons & killing them in the process. I also wrap some demons in a whip, & stab their heart or stomach. I burn the bodies I killed, & we leave & head back to the Institute & I wonder how Jace is doing.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Jace prov. (when Clary left)**

Jessica & Jace cry right after Clary left. No love for me apparently. I ssh Jessica down first but he was more difficult. Then again if I was used to drinking Clary's milk, I wouldn't want her to leave either. He calmed down when I gave him his pacifier, & fell asleep. I don't know what Clary was worried about this is easy. I put the kids to bed in their cribs, & I also clean around the place. My OCD does get little paranoid about messes, but it's gotten better. Clary says it helps, because she never cleans really. While they are sleeping, I do sit up & push ups. I can't leave the room unless I take them, & I rather have them sleep as much as they can.

I thought they would be sleeping for the whole day, & I was almost sleeping. I go in their room, & I smell nothing. I go towards Jessica, & pick her up & she stops. I know she loves attention, & I also wished I wasn't like that. It gets annoying at times, but yet it's so cute. I pick Jace up, & put both of their pacifiers in their mouths, because now I have a headache.  
"Don't you guys ever sleep. No wonder your mom is always tired.",I told them & they just blinked. Jace looks exactly like me, only with very small freckles on his nose. Jessica however her hair is called strawberry blonde, but it has more blonde in it. Like it looks like gold, with just a hint of red in it. Her hazel eyes has more green in them, but she is beautiful. I go to sleep after an hour they fell asleep on me.

...

I wake up hearing them both cry on me. I get up, still holding them, & I wanted to go out from the room. Clary had them dressed, & they didn't puke on the clothes so maybe... I put them in their stroller & push them down the halls of the Institute, & I see a couple of the guys doing the same. I see Simon talking with Alec while his triplets were in a strollers that looked like a similar train. Erik & Alec are the only ones holding their kids, probably because they only have one.  
"So he lives.",Alec said. I saw Magnus by Alec, but I don't really want to ask if they are back together or what. It's just too much drama, & I had my share.  
"Oh shut up. At least I don't have to watch an adult.",I replied to him.  
"That's offensive. Sam doesn't think I can't handle myself & put glitter on her daughter.",Magnus said which proved my point. This is why CLary stayed home for 2 months, because we didn't trust Magnus to put glitter or make up on our kids.  
"Ok, tell me to my face you don't have a back-up glitter thing in your pocket.",I threatened him. He stayed quiet & looked at both Jessica & Jace. I let Magnus hold Jessica, & she pulled a pink color strand in his hair.  
"Ow! That hurt little one. She has a strong grip. So how come Clary left you all alone with them?",Magnus asked.  
"Yea, she does. And she Doesn't think I can handle them, when I can.",I replied.  
"So basically she challenged you. And how is it going so far?",Erik asked.  
"Fine.",I replied. I didn't want to tell them that I was losing my mind, not hunting anything.

"So basically you almost it today. We should go to my room, & I don't put my kids to bed.",Simon said knowing I hated going in their room. I watched his kids once with Clary, & it was hell. I hate Isabelle for making Clary paint ducks in their nursery knowing I would be there at times.  
"No, I'm heading back because someone is coming back soon.",I said & left. I get back to my room, & put them back in their chairs. I was surprised that their leg mussels are getting stronger, because they jump in their chairs. Then Again they are Nephilim children, & their muscles come quicker than Mundane children do. Like Maryse told me that when I was their age I could crawl & barely stand. Or at least that was what my mother told her.

...

I see Clary walking in with some Chinese from the Jade Palace. She sets the bag down on the table came over & took Jace out of his chair & held him.  
"Did you behave while your home with Daddy?",she asked & he just his head there.  
"Do you see how much love I get from them?",I ask her.  
"It's because you don't spend that much time with them. Of course they are going to love me more, because I'm their mother. More of a connection compared to you.",she said. I roll my eyes, & got the food out of the bag while she fed the twins. We ate the Chinese she got, & I put the twins to bed. It wasn't hard, because they get tired easily. I turn their glow orb on to keep them sleeping.

When I got to our room, I saw Clary under the covers, but nothing on. I take my shirt & pants off, & lay down next to her.  
"Mr. Herondale, I think need something from you, & thank you?",she said seductively & I felt turned.  
"What is it you need, Mrs. Herondale?", I replied to her. She got on top of me & kissed down my chest. I slip the sheet off her body, & she puts me in her mouth. My back was against the head board, & I try not to moan so loud.  
"Clary...",I trailed off. God, she was amazing. She stopped, & came up on me & rode me. I flip us over, & went harder & faster than her. I bury my face between her breast to keep myself from moaning loudly, & she buried her face in my neck.  
"Jace...",she trailed off in a whisper in my ear. I went harder, & damn I don't how much I can take any longer. I couldn't take it any more. I moan as she did, & I look at her. She gave me a nod, & I kept going.

We stop probably after 3-4 hours of that, & she lays down next to me with frantic & heavy breaths. I was surprised that we did it that long, because usually the twins cry & we have to stop. I put my arm around her, & she rested her head on my chest. I kiss her & let my hand brush through her fiery red hair.  
"They are growing up to quick.",she said. She was right our kids were growing up really quick, & they shouldn't have to.  
"I know what you mean.",I replied to her.  
"I know we don't have to talk about this now, but when they are old enough. Do you think we will train them ourselves or what?",she asked.  
"I don't know. Most likely us, because I rather not have anyone else touch them besides us.", I replied to her, but I have feeling I should take that back.  
"Oh, really if our daughter is anything like you & she is beautiful..",she trailed off, but I interrupted her.  
"Don't say it. It's not funny.",I told her. I am going to hate it when she is a teenager, & I might kill some guys too.  
"Aw, your protective of her how cute.",she said.  
"It's not funny Clary.",I said to her.  
"Well, now you know how all the fathers feel about you being near their daughters.",she said & I push her face away from mine.  
"Just go to sleep.",I said & she did. It wasn't hard for me to go to sleep, I was tired from the twins.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Clary prov. (6 years later)**

"That's very good, Jess.",I told my daughter who was painting the night sky with a crescent moon. For a 6 year old, she drew & painted very well. Look at Jr. Jace & he was playing with his 4 year brother, Luke. Luke had my eyes, but Jace's curly hair. Selene, who is 3, comes running up beside me with a picture of a duck. I can't believe Isabelle taught her how to draw one just to bug Jace. She had my red hair & green eyes, but she had little bit more tan on her than me. She scares her brother Jace, because he is like Jace for that matter. Maryse died a few years ago, & she left the house for Jace, because he had the bigger family. Originally it was Alec, but he only has 1 kid. I wish he didn't divorce Sam, & went back to Magnus & left Sam alone. At times I just want to slap Alec, but Isabelle does that for me. Isabelle & Simon have 4 kids in all now.

I clean Jessica, because she had some blue paint in her hair. Jace & her start training when they turn 7, which is about a month from now. We went by the same age as Jace, because that was a good age to start, but part of me doesn't want them to. I know they could die at an early age, & I want them to live a life. Raziel's words haunt me everyday, because of what they could do. I don't know if my eldest two or the other two are what Raziel says, but I worry though. He said they would fight the Devil himself to the death. I kiss Jessica's forehead, but runs towards the door when she heard it click.

"Daddy.",was all she could say while running towards Jace. He picked her up so she was face to face with him.  
"Hey, how are my girls & boys doing?",he asked us. Even though he hunted more than me now, he always came back to us. He is a good father to them all, & I think it made him a better man to be honest. He told me that his life is complete, as long as he has us with him.  
"We are good, but I think Selene traumatized Jace & if you look at it you will too.",I said.  
"Wouldn't surprise after all she can draw those ba...devils pretty well.",he corrected himself.  
"What are badevils?",Jr. Jace asks. We try not to swear in front of them as much as possible, until they are older.  
"It's what me & daddy hunt. You got 2 hours until you go bed.",I said while messing with his hair.

"But heb just get hume.",Luke said. He was still struggling to talk full sentences, but it was cute. Jace picked up Selene up, & gently put Jess down.  
"Yea, & you, your brother, & sisters are covered in paint. So in the tub now. You got the boys right?",I said & Jace nodded at me. I grabbed both of the girls, & take them to my bathroom, while Jace took the boys to the other one. I wash their bodies & hair without getting any soap in them, & they didn't really play in the water like some kids would. After half in hour, I took them out & dried them.

"Mommy what does that one mean?",Jessica asked pointing at my wedded union rune over my heart.  
"It means I'm with your father forever. Like a king & queen in a big castle, with their princesses & princes.",I replied to her. She always was curious about what the runes meant. She knew each one stood for something, & why we have white scars on us. She has some from me putting healing runes on her at times.  
"Will I get one one day?",she asked.  
"I'm sure you will.",I replied to her while I'm brushing her hair & Selene's. I put Jess' in a French braid & got both of them in their pajamas. When I got out from the bathroom with them, I saw Jace & Jr. play fighting while Luke was just watching.  
"Hg hmm, Your supposed to calm them down, not get them hyped up.",I said to him.  
"I was just..",he started, but I gave him a look. We tucked the kids in, & told them a story. Of course the guys wanted his hunt from tonight, & Jessica wanted me to tell her some of the story of how I met Jace. I kssed all four of my children goodnight. Jace did the same, & joined me in our bedroom. Our life is good, & I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Not tonight Jace. I just want to sleep beside you ok.",I said to him.  
"Fine, but you owe me for tomorrow night though.",he said getting underneath the covers. He tucked me, because it was January & tomorrow was his birthday.  
"Of course, birthday boy.",I said putting my head on his chest. I fall asleep & dream of my family. I know I fell for the wrong person, but in time he was the right person for me & for me only.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: author's note**

_**Hello, my fellow shadowhunters. I hope you enjoyed this story, & sorry if there was grammar errors. If you haven't shared your opinion as review please do. I am going to write a sequel, but about their daughter Jessica. I have a idea of how I'm going to write & I already have title: The City of: New Hope & Destruction. I do know that I want her to have a love life, but I want to know what would you look for in them. Remember we want to get Jace to be pissed off & try to kill him, unless he has a duck on him. So please review for any thoughts of how the boyfriend should look & act. So what you waiting for click on that Review button or tap whatever you use for reading this & leave a review. BTW this story has been approved by TMI cast & Cassandra Clare. Gotta love Comic Con.**_


End file.
